PS All Stars: Revoluton
by TMProdigy
Summary: Ty, a boy that deserves a second chance, was invited to the battle royale. Meets new allies, and new foes alike. Now the old school cast heroes and villains from the PlayStation universe will play there part in the royale, How will Ty deal with this? (Mild Language, Mild Violence, Romance) Note: Kat and DLC are included.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Oh dear, my first fanfiction, and I hope it goes well**

**Me #2 (Nutball version):Well lets hope theres Action, Adventure, Romance, and-**

**Me #3 (Smart and Fancy): Somewhat epic, lets have high hopes for this first fanfiction.**

** Plus if it goes well for everyone, in future fanfiction if they like it or not Will never give up and**

** never surrender.**

** Me: Agreed, I'll do my best for everyone around the world, whether they like it or not.**

** Im adding my OC for this fanfic of the PS All Stars (Even surprise legends of the PS Family.)**

**- **_**Ty: I never expected that this world was coming to an end, but there were things I wanted to do in my life. Having a peaceful family, having some good times with friends, find a girl of my dreams, Graduate,**_

_** and more. But… it never happens in my life, just the opposite. Then an unexpected came to me,**_

_** a freaking car crash, run over me and was killed… barely. Why was I back and well? Heh.. he gave me**_

_** a second chance. He told me that the world is falling apart, and its up to me to set things right. Yeah...**_

_** These Holy powers, helping me to strike down demons, monsters, people who are corrupted, even **_

_** false gods. An invitation to a gathering of some sort of different people, species i have never seen.**_

_** This might be a chance to save this planet, and when i win this, I'll save everyone I love and cared…**_

_** Prepare yourself lads, its time for your Judgement.**_

_** Chapter 1**_

Ty, an African American savior, died in a car crash, resurrected by the almighty one from heaven for a second chance was invited to a battle royale from a different dimensions. Dressed in a unzipped coat, a black t-shirt that is written "Move Forward" with 2 belts around his waist, torn jeans and a pair of running shoes that almost look new, but what's noticeable was a big scar on his face like a slash on the middle of his face. The 18 year old looked at the new dimension, Cartoony in a way but 2D. Luckily it doesn't effect him from this world. (as if he would be 2D) He enters a dojo, seeing onion liked people in karate Gi's, and their Sensei turns around and noticed the boy

"_Welcome" said the Sensei as he bowed _

"_So its true. I guess this is no joke, but what are you anyway?" asked Ty_

"_That's Master Chop Chop Onion himself," said a dog like teenager with a orange beanie, a light blue tank top, navy blue pants, and black and white sneakers._

"_So your my opponent huh.." asked Ty as he enhanced his powers from his left hand _

"_Looks like it, but are you even sure if you can stick up with me?" said the teenage dog_

"_I'm not sure, but i gotta get through this. But first who are you?" Ty asked curiously_

"_the name's Parappa, looks like your one of those "other" guys I heard about" said Parappa as he gets ready_

"_So there's more. Alright lets do this, then after this lets hope theres a chance you can join me on the quest. There's more I want to know about this gathering." Ty asked concerned about the gathering he is in_

_ Ty vs Parappa: Time limit match_

_Parappa starts with a shoulder tackle and knocked Ty into the air, trying to go for a high uppercut, Ty dodged in time as he forcepalm in the air on Parappa hitting him successfully. Ty used his 3 hit combo stun, forcepalm stun, a temporarily freeze blast, a launch kick, up in the air finishing with a Crescent Kick giving him a 168 AP points_

"_What the heck!?" Ty yelled as he concentrate on what he needed to do with his AP ability. He can actually have access to his Zantetsuken, his one hit kill on all enemies. Usually belonged to Odin, Ty favored the blade as a gift to extinguish the demons. But all of the sudden.._

"_Boot!" yelled Parappa as he took down Ty as Symbols formed as he disappears. Parappa cheers to himself as Ty reappears in a flash_

"_Dang, won't be doing that again.." He told to himself, he thinks to himself and has an idea to get more AP, he combos Parappa as he gains more, he even use his signature throws to get Parappa's AP. He now access to his "Heaven's Missiles" one of his best Special abilities. With half of the Level 2 of the AP, he uses his special move, and succeeded to hit Parappa as he was obliterated into the same symbols._

"_Wow, now were getting somewhere." Ty said as he channeled his energy as Parappa reappears_

"_Gonna make you roll" he said as Ty guards against his attacks. Then a loud rumble erupts as Master Chop Onion looks at the window and kicks the dojo apart._

"_What IS THAT!?" Ty yelled in horror as he saw a giant robotic weapon shooting the town with actual missiles._

"_Whoa! WAAAY Cool!" Parappa said with excitement as the Two competitors resumed fighting, Parappa tries to use his multiple punches to get AP on Ty but guarded as he gain a little AP, Ty starts to use his Two hit sword combo as he goes for his level 1 super._

"_Time for your judgement!" Ty yells as he successfully hits Parappa again with the gigantic slash. All of the sudden Master Chop Chop Onion Kicks the robotic weapon, Ty was shocked that he was a giant as well, the same size as the weapon. "Congratulations!" Yelled Master Chop Chop Onion as ten seconds were ticking, as the countdown goes, Parappa tries to get level one quickly as Ty tries to counter but Parappa got his level one AP, as 5 seconds remain, Parappa charges as Ty did the same. 3… 2… 1… at the one second mark, Parappa uses his level 1 super, but Ty successfully dodge roll out of it. As time was up, Ty was the victor._

"_Looks like I win, Now then, shall we?" asked Ty with a caring smile as he offer Parappa a hand_

"_Ok, sure. By the way, where are we going anyway?" Parappa asked_

"_See that portal? that's where I entered, so this is where we're going next." Ty explained as he and Parappa headed to the next world._

"_That was a MAWLR, so this is what that Robot came from? The Resistance world… Now I see everything, wait till he hears about this." said a mysterious figure as he took the portal to the next world_

_**Me: Well I'm done, Finally!**_

_**Me #2 (Nutball) : Wow, that was… Something? Well with all due respect, it was good to be honest**_

_**Me #3 (Smart and Fancy): Indeed it was a good write from the real TMProdigy**_

_**Parappa: So who's next Prodigy?**_

_**Me: that's a surprise, when I'm ready for Chapter 2, I did say surprises and hoping to get more people so this will be three people fighting it out.**_

_**Dusty: Meow..**_

_**Me: No worries Dusty, will get you two in, with the man himself, and the man that looks like-**_

_**Me #3 (Smart and Fancy): NO Spoilers! Stay tuned for the next episode ladies and Gentlemen.**_

_**Me: Yeah it was short, like I said I'm new to the fanfiction and I might need some help if needed for the grammer and other stuff. Hopefully the next one will be better. Review please, and thank you. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Now chapter 2 is up, just finished playing some games and got a prestige on Ghosts.**

**Me (Nutball): Ooh, are you gonna reach your destination on Ghost? Or your just gonna stop at the 5th?**

**Me: I'll have to see, so previously on the All Stars story Ty went to fight on against Parappa, successfully won as he and Parappa journeys through to recruit other "special" people. Hopefully it goes well for our heroes.**

**Me (smart and fancy): Of course "if" they can stop Polygon Man, a mysterious foe and more on the way. Now on with the story**

**Dusty: Meow..  
**

**Me: Oh yeah sure, hope will get some surprises on the way.**

Chapter 2

"D***, if I don't find anyone to help me stop the beast, I don't know what I need to do." A man name Cole MacGrath stands on a tall building, he was in Columbia, Bioshock's Dimension. Cole scanned the whole scenery looking at the floating city that he sees.

"I'm not sure about this "contest" it doesn't seem right. I better keep moving." He started thinking as a Molotov came flying towards him, Cole dodged it as possible and spotted a man in a clown mask, he wears straps around his upper area combined with his clown pants, Walking towards the conduit like a stalker, holding his machete tightly to get ready to murder.

"It seems I found another piece of trash to burn, Hopefully you won't disappoint me on this little man." said the clown as he chuckles maniacally

"What the hell are you suppose to be?" asked Cole as he goes to his battle stance

"That.. is no concern of you punk, just here to own this competition" The clown said as he charged towards the conduit, suddenly multiple bullet shots interrupted the clown as he dodged them as possible.

"Well, looks like I wasn't late for the party." said the man using his two pistols, dressed in a long red trenchcoat, a tanktop, and light blue jeans, what's also noticeable was a sword on his back connected to his coat.

"Who are you suppose to be, huh?" asked the clown

"Just your prom date ya ugly sack of-" Interrupted by the clown's shotgun blast, the man dodged his shot just in time.

"I'll ask again, Who the HELL are you!?" yelled the clown

"Heh, not in a mood for jokes huh, alright… the names Dante: The Demon Killer" he introduced to the clown as Cole prepared himself just in case.

"Well Dante, looks like this is your lucky day. After I take care of you and that freak, I'll be taking care of the other competitors, cause Sweet Tooth is ready to destroy!" He said with a raucous laughter.

"Don't get ahead of yourself freak, this fight will be your last, no matter what it takes." Cole said as he grab his amp and fights straight on to Dante.

* * *

Meanwhile in parts of Columbia…

"Ok… now where are we?" asked Ty

"Some kind of city, look at those rails yo, what are they for?" asked Parappa, what they didn't noticed that they were being watched.

"I feel… someone is here, but where?" Ty said to himself

"Yo, you alright Ty?" asked Parappa as Ty scanned the area

"Hang on a sec… Someone's here, I feel some weird power." He said as the mysterious gasped, all of the sudden the figure floated but started falling, Ty looks up as he and the figure fell on the floor.

"What the heck was that for? Are you-" Ty was gonna see if the person was ok, all of the sudden he looked at a girl, blond hair, with a crown like tiara, dressed differently from any girl he knows. Wearing gold and black high heels combine with the leggings, Ty starts to blush as he starts to get up.

"I'm sorry, I thought you we're a nevi." The girl said nervously as if she thought Ty would be mad.

"It's alright, Wow.. you look really…" Ty was stunned that the girl was really cute, as a matter of fact she looked like one of his best friends but her hairstyle is different

"What? Wait, you think that I'm… cute? " she asked with a smiled and blushed all of the sudden

"To be honest, yeah and I'm Ty by the way, and this is Parappa ." He introduced to himself and Parappa

"I'm Kat, and this is Dusty" The girl said as she picked up the kat that appeared in front of her

"Whoa, thats really cool." Parappa said as he looks at Dusty's appearance.

Dusty meowed as Ty tries to pet Dusty. The cat meowed softly as he let Ty pet him. Dusty purred as Ty smiled

"Wow, I never thought Dusty would like you too." Kat said with a smiled

"I'm really good with animals… Sabre was my first favorite pet wolf, I actually helped him live on." Ty explained as he finished petting Dusty.

"You had a pet wolf? I never knew you would keep a wolf as a pet" Parappa said as he and Kat looked shocked

"Yeah, I trained him to be really loyal, make sure if any enemies we're nearby, and he was respected by the military as well." said Ty as he stares at the floating buildings.

"Your world must be way cool, huh?" asked Parappa

"Yep"

"So what can you do exactly?" asked Kat

"Well I-" An explosion interrupted as the whole rail collapses "I'll have to show you now." said Ty as he Jumps high up in the air, carrying Parappa. Kat flies next to Ty as he was in shocked to see her fly.

"You can fly too?" he asked

"Yeah, I can shift gravity, thanks to Dusty" she explained as they spotted 3 competitors battling it out. It was Cole, Dante, and Sweet Tooth.

"Now what?" said Cole as Dante and Sweet Tooth look up to see Ty, Kat and Parappa up in the air

"Hahaha! This oughta be fun!" Sweet Tooth yelled with glee

"Ugh, that scent...No this guy's scent is pure evil, the other two, one is made with electric and the other is… is this possible that he's a-" Ty sense their energy as he scanned the area again as he spotted a doll like robot.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH THE DOLLS!" It yelled vigorously

"What the-" Dante was interrupted by its screeching

"Aw crap" Ty said as the robot prepared to fire its rockets

* * *

Further away, the mysterious man watches the battle as it rages on...

"Everything set?" asked the mysterious teen

"All set, its great to be back!" said a big head man with a giant N on his forehead"

"After this, my war will be... on the super zombies." He said as he laughed sinisterly

"Time to report this to Polygon Man."

**Me: Another one done, aw man, I really love playing as Cole, and Kat. Those two are a really great team also, might put a Cole x Kat, or OCxKat, but thats up to me.**

**Me(Nutball): Wow, Cole Macgrath, you did say that their will be surprises right?**

**Me: Yeah, they have to be in this, their legends and all but their will be more cast right?**

**Kat: Yeah, and hopefully they can be a bunch of help ^^ Hey prodigy, you think that Ty can defeat that robot? Cause I think He and that guy with the electric guy will take it out. 333 I don't know, I like them so much, (squeals) 3 3**

**Dusty: Meow!**

**Parappa: Yo, Prodigy, how about that wolf from Ty's world will we see him?**

**Me: Well… Hey fancy guy, if you please..**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): First off… DID YOU GUYS NOT NOTICE THAT CORTEX AND THAT GUY ARE IN A PLOT WITH POLYGON MAN, SECONDLY THE LEGENDS NEED TO BE IN THE STORY SOON! So thats it.**

**Me: Right then.. I guess that- (Record Needle scratches)**

**Everyone except the Smart me: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?**

**Cole: Really? **

**Me: Root bear please! And MAKE IT A DOUBLE JUGG!**

**Me(Nutball) and Kat: Stay tuned!**

**Me: I hope it goes well for everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter 3 time ladies and gentlemen, hope this dollface lady gets what's coming to her.**

**Me(Nutball): And the 3 competitors are at it, and we know who's gonna win… don't we?**

**Kat: You do? Who's gonna win?**

**Dante: They won't tell, that's even bull-**

**Cole: Doesn't matter, he writes who's gonna win so what?**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): The real deal is gonna give us the chapter as he thinks of how he's gonna do it, except he doesn't mess this up. Now Cortex on the other hand is working with Polygon Man, but for what?**

**Me: World Domination I bet.**

**Dusty: Meow..**

**Me: What's that dusty?**

**Dusty: Meow.**

**Me: Uh… maybe we should. Or let him- Wait a sec, I gotta write the story now if i think twice of spoiling it.**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

"I'm the prettiest one their is!" yell the giant robot as she twirls around laughing maniacally

"Ha! and not the brightest I bet." Dante said sarcastically as he dodged Sweet Tooth's machete combo

"Dollface, well I didn't expect you to drop in the action" said Sweet Tooth as he plant his mine on the ground

"She didn't, she's a hazard character, like that giant robot" said Ty

"What giant robot?" asked Kat as she sees dollface aimed at the three competitors with her rockets

"No time to explain, we can't interfere with their fight right now, so we gotta take out dollface." said Ty as he flew up to Dollface

Dante got his level two ready as Cole lightning tether onto Dante, stunning him as Cole goes for a short combo. Both Cole, Dante and Sweet Tooth have a 1 point kill each and struggling to win this battle, Dollface fired her rockets at them in three directions when the rockets blew with napalm like fire spread around like a circle. Dante used his Level 2 ability: The Stinger to take the win, only to take out Sweet Tooth, but Cole dodged it just in time.

"D*** it, close call." Cole said as he run towards Dante using his slide technique as if he was using the ground as the electric rails. As Sweet Tooth was brought back, Cole goes for his amp combo, using his ice moves to gain AP, he reached level two as Sweet Tooth tackled Cole, Dante recovered and uses his scythe combo stunning both Cole and Sweet Tooth. Cole had an idea as he recovered, "I hope this works." he said as he dodged Sweet Tooth's tackle once more, Dante stuns him with his 3 hit sword combo, and before he knew it, Cole uses his Iconic Freeze on Sweet Tooth and Dante, with a flash of symbol particles, the victor goes to Cole Macgrath.

* * *

Meanwhile as the battle was over..

"Now to take out Dollface." Ty starts to use his holy powers into use as he, Parappa, and Kat go for the weakpoints on Dollface, her face changes into a tantrum like face as it uses a flamethrower on the three heroes. The three heroes dodged it in time as Ty charged up his rocket technique as both Kat and Parappa go for the weak point. "Keep going, I might use three to destroy her weapon." Ty said as he charged with all he got.

"Just try little man, my robot is indestructible, there's no way you'll be able to destroy my creation!" Dollface yelled as she tries to fire at Ty, all of the sudden, Kat uses her Gravity Typhoon to damage the weak points on Dollface, as she uses her missile like super, Parappa, uses his skateboard doing permanent damage on Dollface's missile arm.

"No! No no no no no no no NO! Not like this!" She yelled as Ty unleashed his three rockets sounding like an AC-130 missile going straight towards her. The robot exploded as the Head fell down from the sky, down through the clouds

"Screw you, little punks, SCREW YOU!" Dollface yelled as the three heros landed safely on the building.

"Man' that was awesome, how'd you do all that?" asked Cole

"Its all about teamwork, plus those rockets we're really destructible." said Ty

"We actually did it Dusty!" Kat said with a smile nuzzling Dusty

"So who are you guys anyway?" asked Parappa

"Cole Macgrath, the "demon of empire city" he said as Kat got upset hearing about it "But i'm proud to be called as a savior of course." he said with a smile, Kat smiled in relief, he looked at Cole, and was thinking he was actually handsome. Blushing by that, she try to hide it as Ty looked back at her, he can tell she was staring at Cole, Ty just smile and thought that those two, even though Kat looks like one of Ty's best friends, he couldn't betray his friend.

"The names Dante, and what the hell was those powers anyway?" Dante said as he looked at Ty's appearance

"Well, my powers actually from-" "Uh guys? Where did that clown go, and most importantly… She's back!" Parappa yelled as Dollface came back for more with a floating head.

"Hahahahahaha! Did you miss me?" yelled Dollface

"Really? Well this can wait then." said Cole as the 4 heroes readied in positions

"That won't be necessary…" said Ty as his eyes glow and shattered the Robotic head into pieces exposing Dollface herself falling "NO! NO! CALYPSO! SAVE ME CALYPSO!" with her last words as she fell from death in columbia skies, she vanishes without a trace. The 4 heroes in shock saw what no other human can do.

"What the hell was that!?" asked Dante

"Aw man, those powers we're something man, that can even stop the beast itself." Cole said with a chuckled

"Ty.. is she dead?" asked kat as she stare down of the sky

"I don't know, but it was her fault from the beginning. Plus she's involved with someone else. There's some kind of plot going on here.." Ty said, before the battle started, he looked into Dollface's mind and saw a plot going on with a mysterious figure, and Polygon Man himself. Unknown to him their are other villainous fiends he sees, but we're a blur.

"Right, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ty" he introduced himself as he gather his powers back

"I'm Parappa" he

said with a smile

"I'm Kat and this is Dusty" Kat said as Dusty meowed

"So which way are we going?" Cole asked

"the portal over there, we can go to the next world." Ty pointed to the portal leading to another strange world. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets get moving!" yelled Dante as he and Parappa went into the portal.

"So… you two ready or what?" asked Ty, "Lets get it on." Cole said "Oh yes, lets go!" Kat said as the three jumped in the portal.

* * *

"...Report." said the mysterious figure, "The girl's robot was destroyed, but Dollface… well you know." said the mysterious Soldier with a cold voice "Right, no worries, she can't be killed right now anyways. Besides, its not him for her to kill, remember they can only be killed by their own foes from their actual world." The mystery man said as he turned to Dr. Neo Cortex. One of the famous legendary villains alongside Uka Uka himself allying with Polygon Man. He wants to rule the world with every animal in control from his dimension, now helping The Polygon Man by his side.

"This alliance better be good, or else somebody is going to be decimated." said Uka Uka

"No worries, you guys have my promise. Soon those heroes don't know what will hit em.." the man said as he channeled his energy, with dark energy.

"HA! They'll never expect us to be in this Royale, as I: Dr. Cortex , show them true wrath! Hahahahaha!"

"And you?" asked the man as he talked to another villain in a silhouette form

"Oh no worries, will be able to crush these heroes for good, you can count on it!" he said as he raised his Scepter

**Me: Whoa, did not see this coming.**

**Cole: this is gonna be something, I guarantee that this fanfiction will be really good**

**Kat: And exciting, I knew you would win Cole! (hugs Cole)**

**Dusty: Meow.**

**Me(Nutball) Eh, my money was on Dante too.**

**Me(Smart and Fancy) Too bad, Cole and Kat are Top tiers no doubt, even though the low tiers can dominate too, for example, Sir Daniel. His Level 2 move is unpredictable and his shield, don't get me started.**

**Dante: Hey, I can break the rules by using ebony and ivory so I got no problem with that.**

**Me and Cole: Whatever**

**Me: Well folks stay tune as we get four competitors in another match, who are they? You'll see.**

**Me and Kat: Stay tune! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ah… Chapter 4… Man these Marvel games sure are easy to get platinum on my ps3, Deadpool and Spiderman Shattered Dimensions are fun while Marvel took the DLC away.**

**Me(Nutball): Thats stupid, I wanted the Cosmic DLC for the Spiderman**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Don't you mean "We?"**

**Cole: At least Prodigy got all my dlc on the Infamous series, I actually got to dress like Kessler**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Yes, DLC is awesome.. and still have to pay though Sony?**

**Kat: Too bad, Sooo… Chapter 4?**

**Me: On it.**

* * *

The 5 heroes made it to the next world, seems as though its actually a rest stop.

"This is new." said Dante, as he sees projections of every universes, they were in a floating lab.

"Looks abandoned, wonder who built this?" asked Cole as he look at the portal seeing more competitors in another world filled with imagination that was starting to build around the area. This was Little Big Planet, and around the arena we're four competitors. A man with pointy ears, a small like doll, a skeleton knight, and a thevious racoon, and seems as though the area was transforming.

"Ok, I seen some freaky crap before, but hell… not like this" Dante said as he looked in disbelief

"Yes, Thank you and welcome to Buzz!" the announcer said, he was known as Buzz himself of course, but what we never expect is that he knows all answers from every dimensions.

"What's this crap suppose to be, got any idea's Jak?" "Not a clue… heads up" The dynamic duo known as Jak and Daxter we're in a brawl against other 3 competitors, somehow the duo weren't please about the quiz show going on. A racoon in blue knock them with 2 blows unexpected from his teleporting.

"Careful, careful… better watch your backs now." The racoon taunted, Sly Cooper of the Thevious Racoonus, he to entered the competition, then a skeleton tries to tackle the racoon, but failed as Sly teleported behind him, the Skeleton Knight mumbled

"I'll show you, Scoundrel! Have at thee!" he mumbled as Sly not understanding him, Now a small doll drops an anvil on Sly, crushing him flat spilling his AP. Sackboy, this is his universe that they were fighting in, he actually have the advantage here. Now Buzz was going to ask a Quiz for the fighters.

"Who was the original ghost from Call of Duty universe?"

Simon Riley

Logan

Keegan

Elias

"Who the heck are these bozos?" asked Daxter as he started to pummel Sly's head, "I rather not know right now." said Jack as he gave a straight punch, getting his AP back.

Sackboy went onto the first answer as both Sly and Jak and Daxter we're on the 2nd choice, Sir Daniel chose the fourth answer. As the buzzer went on, Sackboy got the answer right, Simon "Ghost" Riley was actually the right answer.

"What!? That little runt cheated!" Daxter yelled as he grumbled in disbelief as Sir Daniel tackles Both of them,

somehow Sly actually got a level 2 and uses his jetpack, and bombed both Sir Daniel, Jak and Daxter, and Sackboy. Sly Cooper was victorious. With a flash, both 3 fighters we're defeated with their disappointment on each of them, Sly goes for his victory pose for the win. Suddenly they were teleported to another place.

* * *

"Oops.. I think i just brung them here on accident." said Ty as he pushed a button, transporting the other four heroes to the lab.

"What The- What is this huh!?" yelled Daxter as Jak was confused as the other three

"Nice going kid, is their anything else you can't do?" Dante said sarcastically

"haha, FYI devil boy, it was an accident, and hey we got a freaking elf dude with some weaponry with an ottsel that knows kung fu, a small doll that can pack a punch, a thieving raccoon, and a knight thats… well unique of course." Ty explained

"HEY! He actually got that ottsel part right! I thought he was gonna call me a rat." Daxter said

"Well, whatever this place is, isn't much to steal here. This should go great as a secret hideout." Sly said

"Don't bother, someone owns this place, but it seems that we should get moving. We have to get to this thing" Ty said as he showed the arena of cylinder structures, with different symbols. "let me see if we can get into the arena easily, but first, you four, are you in to help us out?" asked Ty

"Sure, but what's in it for us?" asked Daxter "Yeah, is there any treasure involved?" asked Sly

"Look its not much but we need your assistance if its ok" Cole explained

"Ok, sure, but this better be worth it." said Jak as Ty enter the code "Access Denied" said the Computer

"What the hell? Is it working or not?" asked Dante "Ty knows what he's doing… right Ty? asked Kat as she hold Dusty tight.

"I'm not sure but, holy-" as soon as they know it, Polygon Man showed up on the screen with a vigorous laughter, it was their first time to see the figure.

"Yo, I dunno about you guys but it seems that this guy's trying hack the mainframe." said Parappa, "Really, how can you tell?" asked Sly, "Eh, not much but all that red warning signs." said Parappa

"SO! trying to cheat your way out to reach to my arena eh!?, Well, every single one of you will have to work your way through! as for you little man you'll pay for your insolence later on! I guarantee it." Said Polygon Man as he activate the teleportation to overload.

"Ty!" yelled Kat as she and Dusty held on to him, Cole did the same, using his electric powers.

The whole lab was disintegrating, separating the heroes to whatever Polygon Man sent them.

"Everyone! Make sure we see each other safely, and Ty! find the strange one with pants and shoes, he can-" Daniel, Sackboy and Parappa we're separated as well as Jak, Daxter, Sly, and Dante. "S***, can't hold on!" yelled Cole as he, Kat, Dusty and Ty went into the portal. Screaming for their lives, Ty could only think of one thing… What is he fighting for anyway?

* * *

"I was right, he was the one to fight these two fools…" said the mystery man as he observed Ty's abilities

"And the Soldier?" asked Uka Uka

"He says that he'll eliminate the threat. No problem. Radec would not fail me easily… heheheh" The man laugh coldly as he teleports to the next world

"There's still time… Cortex, get ready with those relics soon… that boy will learn true fear!" Uka Uka said

"Hey, don't forget boys and girls, I get in this action too." said Sweet Tooth, shockingly he escaped as he got the chance to ally with the man and Polygon Man himself. But what awaits for our heroes?

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ugh… where are we? Ty asked as he got up

"Ty…Cole…" Kat was unconscious and so was Cole. "Hey, C'mon, wake up Kat!" he shook her as she woke up, Cole got up by Dusty nuzzling.

"Hey, where are we?" asked Cole, "I'm not sure but its all- Holy CRAP! WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?" Ty yelled as they were on some kind of transport machinery. As they figure out where they are, A bullet shot through, Kat and Cole looked in shocked to see Ty got shot as he laid unconscious. Cole only stared in horror, as for Kat, she screamed in horror.

"Kill… or be Killed" said a unknown Soldier on another transport.

* * *

**Me(Nutball): I feel it in my bones**

**Don't make my system blows**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Me(nutball): eheheheheh… sorry the song got in my head.**

**Kat: What kind of song is that?**

**Me: Imagine Dragons, eh i'm listening to some Eminem- Legacy (Clean version)**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): I'm listening to some Native American music.**

**Parappa: I need some music too yo!**

**Dante: Wait a sec, this is Rock music dude!**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Hey even the natives gotta rock too. Thank you Chief Thunder.**

**Sly: Anyone know's where Sir Daniel is?**

**Jak: Over their, cooking some chicken.**

**Sir Daniel: hohohoho! It'll be ready in a couple of minutes lads!**

**Sackboy: (Smiles and jumps for joy)**

**Daxter: Yo Prodigy, what'll happen next?**

**Me: Can't tell, gotta stay tuned, but first… Buzz! i'm coming for you ya dorky for eyed idiot! **

**Me(Nutball) hmm.. (listens to madvillain- all caps) classic...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Ugh… i feel like i'm making short chapters when i write. I feel like crap.**

**Me(Nutball): Well you gotten the DLC for the PS All Stars for your bday, so why complain?**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): For starters, we're tired, and kinda need some relaxation y'know, otherwise what's the point of writing the next chapter?**

**Me: I want to make this story long but sometimes there are writers block, can't think of anything I can do for the whole cast. Otherwise some writer will someday write a rated M romance fanfic of Cole X Kat, it might happen, but heck, gotta wait eventually.**

**Kat: Me… and Cole? (Blushes deep red)**

**Me: I'm just saying, **

**Cole: hmm… **

**Me(Nutball): hmm…**

**Sir Daniel: hmm…**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Onto the next chapter, Ty did get shot right?**

**Me: Right, gotta let the whole world know what will happen**

* * *

Col. Radec, a helghast soldier from the Killzone universe, jumps onto the 3 hero's transportation, Ty, shot and bleeding out wasn't responding, Kat and Cole tries to keep his wound from bleeding out, all of the sudden, Radec cocked his machine gun, pointing at Cole first, he stood their with a cold stare within his helmet

"Now… tell me why I shouldn't kill you as well and I'll think about letting you live." The soldier said coldly as he was close to pulling the trigger

"What's it to you, b******?, your a contestant too, right? there's just no way our friend shouldn't be killed!" said Cole as he charges his electric powers, Kat tries to hold Ty's chest in from bleeding out by using Ty's jacket.

"Yes, its true, but… The one in charge changes the rules with this… "Free Roam" as they call it." said Radec

Kat and Dusty only stared at Radec, Dusty hissing at the Soldier, Kat shooked nervously as she stare at Ty again, concerned of the boy. Little did the others know, Ty has a way of recovering. The hole that was pierced through was regeneration a little trick on getting his foes to think he's dead, but with that, Kat, Cole, and Radec never saw it.

"Now if you come quietly, the leader would like to meet you in person himself." Radec said as he switched his machine gun to his shotgun, pointing at Cole's head.

"Not on your life dumba**." Cole said with anger, preparing to use his grenade, "Too bad, its your funeral… Scum!" Radec said as he saw Ty regenerated. Ty opened his eyes as Cole, and Kat looked in shock to see the boy just recovered from the wound.

"WHAT are you…? He never said that you would recovered from a wound like that." Radec said as he stood real shock, "Yeah yeah we're all shock that I recovered, even if you didn't feel this" said Ty as he uses his strongest forcepalm on Radec knocking him out of the transporter, Well not from falling from dead, but luckily he was landed into a field with monkeys invading his turf, so did Ty, Cole, and Kat as they also landed.

"I'll have to retreat for now, it was a pleasure meeting you, Ty" Radec said as he teleported to another area, "Got away… man, something big is going on with this competition. Any ideas on how we can get out of here?" asked Ty. "Well first off… I'm so glad your ok, don't you dare scare us like that!" Kat said as she hugged him tightly, Cole looked impressed that Ty was not just some kid, he was something else for a hero.

"Kid, that was something. As a matter of fact, i could use your help back at New Maris against the beast." Cole asked as Dusty meowed in encouragement, "Hey, maybe we can help too Cole, if its ok with you." Kat asked with a blush, "Hey, what's with the blush?" Cole teased with a smile, crossing his arms. "Hey Kat, Cole, I think i spotted something." Ty said as he spotted a pad, it was similar at the lab that the whole heroes were in.

"Isn't that the same warp pad that was in at the lab?" asked Kat, "Yep. Whoever design this must be some genius." said Cole as he scanned the pad, suddenly, some boxes fell over as the heroes stood in their battle stance "Whoever you are, come on out, there's no use of hiding." Ty warned the unknown species as it poked next to the box. Who or what ever it was is not from this world.

* * *

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Keep running!" Daxter yelled as a bunch of paled humans run crazily, known as zombies, at least these guys don't eat flesh, but just infect them by biting, its like "If I have to be a zombie then they should too," but thats a different story. Jak, Daxter, Sly and Dante reached into a safehouse, this is the confusing part, The world their in was The Resistance universe, but the zombies we're not from here. But this is another twist, these zombies we're not from any universe but from whoever sented them. As the zombies went to another direction, The 4 heroes spotted a bridge, and an alien spaceship. Out of the window, the zombies we're attacking the aliens, somewhat the zombies we're taking down a bunch of aliens like it was no big deal.

"D***, who knew these zombies we're that smart." said Dante as the zombies captured the aliens and brought them back to the teleporter, "Hey, they can teleport too?" Daxter asked, "And those devices is where their going. and whoever invented those must be behind all of this." said Jak as he cocked his gun, "And worth stealing, luckily you guys have me, the master of thievery." said Sly as he scanned the safest point to get near a few zombies. "Ya think this competition would have better looking fighters, all i see are some dumb looking and not so bright weirdos." said Dante as he was about to walk off, but suddenly they were not alone, a Sword pointed at his face as Jak and Sly got into their battle stance.

"Ok, now it just got interesting." Dante said with a smile

"Not one of the undead, I presumed.." asked the red headed warrior, the woman was wielding a divine sword, somewhat larger and can split.

"I know that ain't no zombie." said Daxter with a flirty look on his face

"Cool it Dax, who are you anyway?" asked Jak as he lowered his weapon

"...Nariko" the lady introduced himself

"The names Dante"

"I'm-" "I'm Daxter!, He's Jak, he's with me."

"Cooper… Sly Cooper." "Well, i guess you found some more help Nariko." A man came out from hiding from the other room as he came out. "The names Nathan, but my friends call me Drake. Also known as a master thief/ Treasure hunter." he said with a cocky smile, "Wait a sec, how come you weren't mentioned in my thievius raccoonus book?" asked Sly "Thievius what now? Look roadkill, all I came for is the treasure, plus this map knows the way to it." said Nathan as he pulled out the map as Sly looked in shock as he thought it was a missing page from his book, pointing his Cane at Drake's face, he looked at him curiously "Alright meathead, how'd you get that map from my book?" Sly asked

Look ya little...whatever you are, I dunno what's up with you but i'm growing fond of this treasure and make sure I bring it with me in one piece… So lets not have any fights here, we got zombies around here and-" as Drake was about to finish, two zombies we're growling as they search each spot. as the 6 heroes hid themselves as a zombie came in, Drake stun him with the butt of his AK-47, took his watch as the zombie dissolved into goop.

"Ugh, now we seen everything. y'know these zombies might also be dumb as a yakow!" Daxter said as another zombie came in and stood in shock, all it did was just run but Nariko knocked it out. taken their teleporter devices, they were planning on getting out of the resistance universe asap, using the battery combined for more energy support, they both fix the teleporter and went on to the next world.

"Hey, where are we going next?" asked Dante

"I'm not quite sure, I only pushed some buttons to send us to a city." said Drake as he shrugged

"Great… thats some old bull crap! Even though I woulda expected from the dork next to my left." Daxter said as he pointed at Dante, and he wasn't pleased with his wisecrack.

"Well boys, hope your feeling brave, cause this battle isn't over." said Nariko as they went in the Teleporter

* * *

Meanwhile at Killzone universe…

"Alright, c'mon out or will make you come out!" yelled Ty as he, Cole and Kat readied their stances

All of the sudden a little Tornado knocked both heroes off their feet. as the tornado subdued, what it was is a bandicoot, with light blue pants and sneakers, it was just as Daniel said, a species with pants and sneakers.

"What Is That?" asked Cole, stood in confusion, the bandicoot smiled, sticking his tongue out like one of those cartoon characters.

"Uh… Ty?" asked Kat, "Yeah… This is him alright, Sir Daniel told us to find him. I don't even believe this." "Believe it or not, this is Crash Bandicoot." said a floating mask, Kat and Cole looked in shock to see a floating tiki mask right in front of them, Ty was amazed to see both the bandicoot and the witch doctor.

"It is I… Aku Aku, We are also here to help you on your quest of course, we we're hoping their would be more but it seems Polygon Man must have separated you as well." the mask said as he frowned.

"Wait, you know Polygon Man?" asked Kat

"As a matter of fact, yes, Me, Crash and the others we're legendary. We came to stop Polygon Man for what he was going to do, turning every universe to his own being." said Aku Aku as Ty shook his fist, Crash patted his shoulder for encouragement as Ty nodded. All of the sudden a flash came to him, seeing visions of his friends doing their heroic deeds, Cole sacrificing to destroy the beast, Kat defeating a large weapon, Crash beating a professor numerous times, as the visions end, he stood groggily as he almost fell, Cole brought up to his feet.

"Oh my god…" Ty said in shock

"Ty, what happened?" asked Cole

"You… Kat, and Crash. I saw your future, but I don't think I should tell you about it. I think its dangerous to say that someone has to defeat Polygon Man and get rid of him good." said Ty as his energy crackled a bit.

"Is it good?" asked Kat as Dusty meowed softly

"Its for you to find out. I can't say, even if I did there would be an alternative." said Ty

"He's right, whatever he saw would not tell the future. its best for Ty to decide, I doubt it wouldn't be an alternative" said Aku Aku

"So you know how the teleport works Mr. Aku Aku?" asked Kat as she stood next to Ty and Cole, Dusty stood on Ty shoulder, purring and nuzzling Ty's cheek.

"Of course, Crash's relatives designed these portals, and Polygon Man is using them for his own teleporter devices for his army, monsters, villainous soldiers, even zombies." said Aku Aku

"Zombies!?" the 3 heroes yelled.

"No, no no no no, he can't control the zombies, they're from the underworld, unless their from my universe. Someone else is in these plots as well, if he got zombies with him at his domain, then he has an alliance with someone else powerful." Ty explained as he looked at his vision once again and saw a man with a big head with a big N. "Cortex?"

"Wait, you saw another vision!?" asked Aku Aku

"Yeah, rewire the warp pad and find a safe destination to gather everyone, and I mean everyone!" Ty said as Cole and Aku Aku fixed the warp pad, Dusty stood next to Ty as he meditated.

"Meow.." Dusty wanted to see if the teen was ok, he hopped onto his lap as Ty looked at Dusty's eyes

"What are we fighting for Dusty?" he asked the cat as he purred from Ty's petting "I for one won't give up, what about you and Kat? your not gonna coward in fear right?" he asked the cat

"phfffffffft!" the cat blew a raspberry at Ty as Ty chuckled

"Alright I get it, Cole… I really respect the guy, I have a feeling that every hero.." Ty stopped as he thought that is he hero enough to save his universe from all seven deadly sins, one thing for sure, he knows what future lies within him. "Maybe there is hope after all." Ty said

"Done." said Aku Aku as Crash celebrated with a jumping fist pump

"Hey Crash, would you like to join us?" asked Ty as he offered Crash to join the fight, Crash answered with a yes by packing his bazooka into his pants "Alright then, is everything set?" asked Aku Aku, everyone nodded as the warp pad activated the teleporter

"Good luck everyone, and be careful." with that, everyone went on to the next world

"He WHAT!?" the mystery man yelled in disbelief

"No worries, it seems he's a use sir." said Radec as he got a sample of Ty's DNA, during the fight, as Ty forcepalm Radec, but what was missable that Radec got a sample of energy from the mystery man's special container, it was small alright but unseeable.

"With his DNA, will use his powers into evil purpose." he said as Radec handed it to him.

"Did you get it?" asked Cortex

"Yes, we need to find the last three relics to rule the dimensions." said the mystery man

"In due time everyone, be prepared, cause when they gather… Thats when we strike!" Polygon Man said as he laughed

"Now Gnasty… you know what to do, yes?" asked the mystery man

"Oh Yeah! Of course, when I see them soon, they're in a world of hurt!" yelled the monster name Gnasty Gnorc.

* * *

**Kat: Dusty! Duuustyyy!**

**Me: He's right here!**

**Kat: Thx Prodigy**

**Me(Nutball): He's here, He's here!**

**Me and Kat: Ty!?**

**Cole: Alright Ty's here**

**Sir Daniel: Hey, Ty's here!**

**Ty: No need to get excited, its just me!**

**Parappa: But still dude, its worth having you here**

**Ty: True but i wanna thank you for bringing me here Mr. Prodigy.**

**Me: Hey, I drew you so I thought of a hero from above.**

**Ty: And a car crash… really?**

**Me: Yes…**

**Ty:... ok, sure.**

**Me(Smart and Fancy) and Daxter: Stay Tune.**

**Nathan Drake: or don't, is what Prodigy would say**

**Me: yeah, they don't get paid either way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: More allies, more villainous looking weirdo's, and more mayhem… **

**Kat: What about that Ga Nasty Ga Norc?**

**Me(Nutball): Gnasty Gnorc?, Thats a shocker, and old school villain in Spyro the Dragon**

**Ty: Ugh, he's ugly alright.**

**Daxter: Ugly as a Lurker. Man! Two words, Make-over,**

**Me(Smart and Fancy) and Sir Daniel: That's three words.**

**Nathan: By the way, where will we go next anyway?**

**Me: Its not your turn, its Parappa, Sackboy and Sir Daniel's turn.. Plus a couple more of the cast should appear, after that, they should be going to the arena. Now lets get this started.**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

Sir Daniel, Sackboy and Parappa we're unconscious, Parappa was the first to wake up and see a futuristic universe with a man in a green superhero outfit posses right next to his statue

"Hey guys, wake up!" yelled Parappa as Sir Daniel and Sackboy woke up and we're in amazed to see the universe in front of them, all of the sudden a reddish grenade like projectile hurled into the statue as the Bulky green superhero dodged the grenade and went into the water. "Ha! Serves you right amatuer!" yelled a man that sounded like Cole

"Hey, is that Cole?" asked Parappa "It is! I thought he was with Kat and Ty. I wonder.." Sir Daniel approached to Cole as Sackboy realized that Cole is somewhat different. His skin was gray, clothes damaged and his amp was rusted. Sackboy warned Daniel not to approach him as Parappa stared at the Doll as he understand what he meant.

"Yo Daniel! come back! Sackboy's trying to tell us something!" yelled Parappa as the Gray-skin Cole turned to see Sir Daniel right next to him. "Hey Cole, how did you end up here with us?" asked Sir Daniel

"Well… another one. And it looks like someone did a number on ya." said the Cole clone

"Wait a sec, why is your..." with that Sir Daniel was knocked into the air as the Cole clone charged his amp through. His powers were different from the original, and was not friendly at all.

"That can't be Cole dude, this guy is way different, and not in a "lets go hang out" in a way." said Parappa

"Oh I'm Cole alright, just way more powerful. And more dangerous." the clone said with a devilish smirk

"Ugh, my head, that's definitely not Cole." said Sir Daniel as he tries to get his head together

"Seriously? How'd you idiotic ***holes know who I am?" asked the clone as he charged his powers with an orange and red flames

"Uh… No reason." said Parappa "Now what?" asked Sir Daniel as the Cole clone walked closer as Sackboy panicked, "Well… no choice but to fight 3 to 1, First to 5 points win." whispered Parappa as he readied his battle stance, "Aw man, I really wish we wouldn't." said Sir Daniel as he drew his sword, Sackboy got into his battle stance as the Cole Clone readied his fist. "Can we brand him as Evil Cole?" asked Sir Daniel, "What ever helps." said Parappa

"You can't stop me…" Evil Cole said as he goes for a stunning punch.

* * *

A teleporter appeared as Ty, Cole, Crash, Aku Aku, Kat and Dusty appeared in a dark, grim universe, way back from the Greek years, a statue of a hideous idol sitting on its throne as the 3 looked at the whole place.

"This can't be real…" said Ty as he stared in horror

"Something wrong?" asked Kat, "Were in the underworld. This place is where you die as well for those who weren't saved or just really evil." Ty explained as he felt uncomfortable of the underworld, the place was under control none other than Hades. It was Ty's mission to find one of the false gods and exterminate. It was unknown what would happen but it was top secret.

"So which way? asked Cole as Ty and Kat search a way out of the Underworld. "Ugh, this place is really unpleasant, why did the teleporter choose this place anyway?" asked Ty as he scanned once more, suddenly a pair of chained blades attacked the crew as they dodged out of the way., the blades went back to its owner, a man with an ash-white skin, a scar across his right eye and a large red tattoo that threads from his left eye, circles his left torso and ends at his left torso, he was 6 ft tall as Ty stared in determination.

"Hmph, another sent by a so-called god… Leave this place or suffer my wrath!" yelled the Sparta

"What are you? some kind of false god?" Ty asked as he charged his energy, in anger he hated Gods and Idols. He wanted to punished false gods in the name of God himself. The creator of all living.

"I am The God of War Mortal!" The Sparta yelled, "I'm a human being, not mortal, not an insect, you false gods are all alike… selfish and cruel. I'll destroy every single one of you if I have to… but that won't be necessary." Ty said as his eyes glowed as he readied his battle stance

"Try as you might, as I… Kratos...The Ghost of Sparta, will never be defeated by a puny god as yourself" The Sparta said as he readied his weapons.

"Your wrong… I'm no god, just a guardian. A guardian on a mission. But if thats the case, as God as my witness, Its time for your Judgement, Kratos! Cause your gonna need it." Ty said as he summoned his Zantetsuken.

"First to 5 kills, wins." He said as Ty grunted, "Challenge accepted!" Kratos said as he yelled and charged vigorously. Ty ran straight-forward towards the Sparta. Dusty meowed sadly as Kat held Dusty softly into her arms, "Ty…" she said softly as Cole comforted her, Crash and Aku Aku watched on as Crash sighed sadly, worrying of his new friend wouldn't be defeated easily.

"I wouldn't worry, this kid's got this handled." said Cole as he watched on the battle, Kat smiled as she watched as well, she held onto Cole's arm as he started to blush, one thing for sure, Cole hope nothing would happen to Kat, just like Trish, his girlfriend and first love, until she was killed thanks to Kessler's schemes (never had an amp, so he uses his fighting skills, plus gigawatts). Cole did what he can to revive her, but wasn't enough, Trish was so proud of Cole of all the good things he had done, "Trish.." its all he can think of right now as Ty and Kratos were 2 to 2.

* * *

It was 3 to 4 as Evil Cole taunted the 3 heroes, he was on a win as Sir Daniel brought out his shield as Parappa got his Level 1 ready, Sackboy got his level 2 ready as Sir Daniel charged as Evil Cole dodged his charge, Sackboy got his 5 lava rocks out as Evil Cole dodged them as well.

"That's not gonna work, runt!" He said, but before he knew what's next, Parappa use his level 1 move as they took the point. "Got him!, the dude's a no show!" Parappa smiled as Evil Cole reappeared

"You little maggot **hole, you just made a big mistake!" Evil Cole yelled as he uses his combo amp on Parappa, Stun Sackboy with his giga punch, and uses his gigawatt blades to the hellfire rockets, he reached to level three as he unleashed himself as the Beast.

"The Beast… has arrived!" he said as he used his powers to get the heroes closer as he uses his grenades, Sackboy, and Daniel succeeded escaping, but Parappa was doomed. Evil Cole uses his grenade as Parappa was obliterated in a flash. The evil conduit won the First to five match with a close call.

"Now that I won, its time to annihilate you maggots…" Evil Cole said coldly as the 3 heroes prepared for a gruesome beating, all of the sudden a rocket and a electric like rocket as well as both of them exploded and knocked Evil Cole out of the way.

"It seems we found more of them Ratchet." a small robot said as he was accompanied by a cat like alien and a human boy with spiky red hair and a flying gadget, Sackboy jumped in joy as the 2 heroes stood in shock.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" asked Parappa

"I'm Spike, this is Ratchet and Clank" he introduced himself and the 2 companions

"No need to introduce us, Spike. Besides, I think its best that we get this guy out of here asap, there's no way he's wreaking havoc in my turf." The cat like alien named Ratchet spoke to Spike as Sir Daniel, grabbed his sword and took off his head, he set it down as Ratchet and Spike let it through. Sir Daniel reverted another head as possible.

"Quickly, lets get going." said Sir Daniel

"Where to?" asked Parappa

"The portal, follow me!" said Ratchet as the 3 heroes followed both Ratchet, Clank and Spike, Sir Daniel uses his level 2 technique and spread the red magic missiles at Evil Cole, he gets stun as the missiles get closer.

"Aw, crap…" he said as he was blown away into the air, a mysterious teleporter aided him to escape from his fall

"We should get going, whoever is involved in this, surely is an extreme threat." said Clank as he scanned the portal

"So where will it take us next?" asked Sir Daniel

"Not sure, I wish we knew what's up." said Spike

"Some Polygon dude is behind this, and we gotta get to his lair and take him out. We got others to help, but we got separated." Parappa explained

"Ok, its settled, lets go in that portal and take out that polygon guy.. or whatever it is exactly.." said Ratchet as the 6 heroes entered the portal, what will happen next with the heroes will be decided.

* * *

"We got him out, but he's a little injured at the moment." said Radec as the mystery man watched Evil Cole heal himself fast. He woke up as the Mystery man stares at Evil Cole

"What do you want?" He asked

"What else? he got you here by doing the impossible and what? You wanted more power right, but you have to take Him down to achieved it." the man said as he mentioned Ty as a conduit. It was confusing to convince Evil Cole to gain more powerful, with Polygon Man having another dangerous villain with his side, The mystery man made sure that Ty wouldn't interfere with his plans.

"Well, seems as though the runt got a new make-" "Not now Sweet Tooth, their getting near and I need you to go to the stadium at your homeworld. Take Heihachi with you, he will aid you on your battle." The mystery man said as an Young elderly man came out with a hearty laughter.

"This clown is my ally?, please, I've seen better." he said, Heihachi was known from his iron fist, he has his karate outfit on with a tiger icon on his back.

"Your one to talk, pops" Sweet Tooth said as he and Heihachi went into the portal, even though they respect one another for being the oldest.

"Now for Gnasty Gnorc's plan to go to work." The man said as his eyes glowed red

* * *

**Me: Yes! All done!**

**Kat: Yay! that was a little long too, and that battle with Evil Cole was surprising.**

**Ratchet: And finally we're in the story, took ya long enough.**

**Me: Yeah yeah, don't get to comfy Ratchet**

**Me(Nutball) Cause dis next chapter is going to be epic, Kratos vs Ty, battle of the century, he is Ty's 1st rival, the 2nd one will be obvious, and might I add: Yay Yay!**

**Cole: It'll be intense**

**Ty: But no gore added**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): And that Cole x Kat… so sweet**

**Cole: Wait a sec, I-**

**Kat: Ooh is so cute, I was blu- I mean uh…**

**Dusty: Meow…**

**Ratchet: Riiiiiiight….**

**Me: Anyone wants this gold amp?**

**Nathan: I'll give you 5 grand**

**Me:15**

**Me(Nutball): 50 grand!**

**Me: Deal!**

**Me(Nutball): Deal! Ha!**

**Cole: he said 15, you gave him 50!**

**Me(Smart and Fancy) and Daxter: HA!**

**Me(Nutball): You dirty little-**

**Me: Stay tune viewers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Its the epic showdown in history, Ty: The Hero of the Heavens vs Kratos: The God of War, who will triumph over this epic battle? I don't know, its a surprise to everyone, including me.**

**Me(Nutball): I'm gonna need some more popcorn… Yum!**

**Cole: How about you share some with the rest.**

**Me(Nutball): Get yer own!**

**Sir Daniel: Now now, there's no reed to hog the popcorn, why not share and watch this… barbaric batlle?**

**Me(Nutball): …Nah**

**Me(Smart and Fancy) Geez… can we move on or are we gonna be annoyed with this bull crap even more?**

**Kat: Yeah, I wanna see what's next.**

**Me: Alright, lets get this started.**

* * *

Chapter 7

As both Kratos and Ty charged at one another, kratos goes for his 3 hit combo sweep, Ty jumps over the sweeping blade as he uses his Crescent Kick on Kratos, The Holy Warrior was blocked by the Sparta as the white-ash warrior uses hercules' gauntlet to push back The dark-skin teen. Ty is certain that the Sparta has a weakness at some point, but it would take time to analyze his moves. Kratos charges forward to Ty as the Sparta grabbed him and throws him. Ty recovers as he uses his 3 hit stun, going for his somersault combo up in the air, he uses his Twin Pistons uppercut technique and goes for a Force Blast for the AP Burst. Kratos, getting more angry by the boy's unknown technique uses his shield and spear, Ty trys to counter with a forcepalm, but Kratos countered with a spear giving Kratos his level 1 AP. Ty had to think fast on how to win this fight, suddenly a gigantic but grotesque creature appeared right in front of them as iy roared with anger.

"Hades…" Kratos growled as Ty uses his 2 hit sword combo to get his level 1 AP. with that, Ty uses his rockets to gain Ap once more, Kratos countered by using his Golden Fleece as a golden like projectile hits Ty, stunning him. Kratos uses his Level 1 as he slashes the boy with the Blade of Olympus in a flash. Kratos takes the first kill as Ty reappears as he readies his energy. Hades raises his blade and smashes the ground sending a purple like wave and stuns Kratos. Ty thinked fast as he uses his level 1 and slashes Kratos as well with his Zantetsuken, Kratos reappeared as he sees the boy staring at him with anger like as if Kratos was a murderer

"I won't tell you this again… you better surrender now, or else." Ty said as he readied into his battle stance

"Foolish mortal, you'll never defeat me with that pathetic power." said Kratos as he uses his Blades to launch him up in the air, and uses his Vicious Maul signature as Ty was blasted into the air. Ty uses his one inch punch to knock Kratos in the air and teleports behind Kratos and uses his horizontal sword combo to knock him back in a different direction.

Kat, Dusty, Cole, Crash and Aku Aku watched on as they were getting worried. "If this keeps up will never gonna make it in due time." said Aku Aku, "Yeah but these two are at it, this fight is too dangerous for us to jump into, and I'm not sure if Ty can pull this off. That Kratos guy is countering him as if he just a weakling." said Cole as he watches on, "Ty can do this Cole, if you were out there, you would beat that man, but I'm not even sure if I can beat him myself." said Kat as she held on Dusty more, he meowed to Kat in encouragement, hoping that Ty wouldn't give up on fighting against the Ghost of Sparta, "Dusty, you believe in him also?" Kat asked as Dusty meowed once more. "I think that Dusty is right, never doubt the boy for a second, he's a special kind of person we have never seen before." said Aku Aku as Crash grunted in encouragement. "Your right, lets hope for the best." Said Cole as a cartoony scenery with forest filled, appeared out of nowhere behind Hades.

Ty uses his somersault once more and uses his 3 hit air combo to gain his Level 2 AP. Before he uses it, he notices little creatures were attacking Hades, it was a shock to see these creatures to take out Hades, he analyzed the creatures and got their data, they were known as Nyontama Yaripons: the Patapons. The spears missed Hades as they rained down near Kratos and Ty. The Sparta dodged them, but not Ty as he was knocked into the air. Kratos gets the opportunity to uses his Divine Reckoning as Ty went in a flash once more. 1 to 2, and it was a struggle indeed for Ty. It seems that Ty met his match, but wasn't gonna give up easily.

* * *

Ratchet, Clank, Sir Daniel, Sackboy, Parappa, and Spike we're in another universe with weird objects hopping around, the universe known as Locoroco, even though its weird that this universe is used as a arena, the heroes find a way to another destination as possible.

"Great… now we're stuck again" Ratchet said sarcastically, "Hey, don't blame me or anyone else, you said to follow you, and we did. I'm sure will find another somewhere." said Spike as he looks at the Locoroco rolling around the area.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, its good to see you again Spike, How ya been?" asked Parappa

"Everything's great… but the monkeys escaped from that teleporter out of nowhere in my universe." said Spike as the Locoroco bounced around.

"Hmm.. it seems we're not the only visitors who came as well… Look at this." Sir Daniel pointed out some weird devices and a weapon crate that belong to any gunner.

"Dude, look at those shells." said Parappa as he pointed the shotgun shells, those shots were meant on the zombies as one of the few we're shot on the zombie and on the ground, as the heroes journeyed through the Locoroco universe, Ratchet uses his map scanner as Spike uses his radar to find some monkeys around the world, then a blood curdling screaming from a distance echoed as the heroes went on to see what's happening. Zombies were also here in the Locoroco with teleporter devices on their wrist, carrying flowers as Sir Daniel watched in confusion. "Those zombies don't look like from my universe" said Sir Daniel, "Ours either, but these guys are different." said Ratchet as he looked at their eyes, the skin, the way they dressed were not ordinary, somewhat the zombies were wearing different type of polygon gear combining with super soldier gear as well.

""What can we do? There's about 15 of them." asked Parappa as Sackboy got in his battle stance, "I'll have to agree with the little one, we have no choice but to stop them from stealing those flowers, it seems that the flowers have some kind of energy within." Clank explained as a Molotov flew right in front of the heroes, The zombies spotted them as they escaped

"Man, this close to roasting you pathetic pests" Sweet Tooth appeared out of nowhere from the teleporter as another man came out with a cocky smirk on his face. "Please, I can do better than that you foolish clown. Besides that we can't let them interfere with the project." said the old man, "look, Hei..hack..gi or… whatever your name is" "It's Heihachi Mishima, moron…" "Whatever… lets just get this over with and do what we came here to do." Sweet Tooth said as he readied his shotgun, Heihachi got into his battle stance as the heroes did the same.

"Is that clown again, now were in big trouble." Parappa said as he got into his stance.

"Ugh, we have no time for this." said Ratchet as he takes out his wrench, "What's up with the clown mask?" asked Spike as he had a nervous look on his face.

"No choice but to fight." said Sir Daniel as Heihachi dashed and uses his Wind God Fist, launching them into the air, with Heihachi's iron fist, he's absolutely one of the most experienced fighter around, Sweet Tooth not amused, uses his shotgun on Ratchet and Clank, Spike and Parappa, the Clown laughed as they were blown into the air, Heihachi uses his signature Scissors kick in the air and knock both Sackboy and Sir Daniel into the ground, as the old man recovered, he got into his Raijin Stance with a cocky smirk.

"This is all you moronic fighters can do?, how pitiful." Heihachi said in disappointment.

"Don't count us out yet!" yelled Ratchet as he uses his pistols at Heihachi, "Now your using weapons!? A coward's way out I see… then again, that clown uses his weapons as well. But still a cowards choice." said Heihachi as he uses his fist to stun the Lombax, Spike countered with his double saber from the air and uses his sword technique against Heihachi.

"That was close… Thanks Spike." Ratchet said as Spike gave him a thumbs up, Sweet Tooth goes for a shoulder tackle as Spike dodged it, Sackboy goes for the grab and suplex him onto the ground, even though it isn't a free for all or a team battle, everyone can get injured or even worse.

"Not bad runt, now its my turn!" yelled Sweet Tooth as he punches Sackboy straight into the flowers, Sir Daniel, not wasting time uses his 3 hit sword combo on Sweet Tooth, the clown dodged two, but was launched by the third one, Parappa, came out of nowhere uses his skateboard, smacking Sweet Tooth in the air, and Ratchet using his rockets to finish the job, clearly damaging the clown. Heihachi has seen enough, grabs Ratchet, slamming him and smashes him with the Jichinsai combined, uses his Electric Wind God Fists on both Daniel and Parappa and uses his Demon Breath on Sackboy, knocking him into the water, Damaging the heroes real good, the old man laughed with pride on his side, Spike uses his Dual wielded sabers once more and charges onto Heihachi, the old man saw it coming as he dodged and uses his Raijin Stance techniques knocking the boy out, the old man stood victorious as the clown rubbed the back of his head.

"Man… Never thought you finished the job that easily pops, gotta say… I was wrong about ya. Sweet Tooth said as Heihachi charges up once more, "Heh, your not half bad yourself. But… you could do better." Heihachi said with a smirk, "What's that suppose to mean?" Sweet Tooth asked, then all of the sudden Ratchet uses his RYNO V as both the villains we're blown into the air. Heihachi went the farthest as Sweet Tooth landed in another area, as Ratchet and Clank got up, Spike, Sir Daniel, Sackboy, and Parappa cheered victorious as both Ratchet and Clank high-fived in victory.

"So now what?" asked Parappa as they spotted 3 zombies, they had the same idea with a devious smile, decimating the zombies and getting their teleporter energy, they set up the teleporter from one of the devices as the teleporter activated.

"Ok, now we can get to another universe asap, and we're in luck, its my world!" said Spike as he spotted a white spikey headed monkey with one of his eye covered, as he was activating a different teleporter of his own.

"Wait, who's that white monkey?" asked Sir Daniel, "Specter… whatever he's up to, he's gotta be stopped." said Spike as he entered the portal. "It seems as though this monkey is smarter than the rest… even he's smarter than Skrunch." Clank said as the heroes went in the portal.

Heihachi, in a small lake tries to shake himself off as he growled viciously as he saw the heroes get away. "Until we meet again, you menacing pulps will be beaten by my iron fist. You can count on it." said Heihachi as he slams his fist on the ground charging his electricity.

"hehehehahahahaha! Yeah, this is getting more fun. Now we're getting somewhere!" Sweet Tooth said, from a different direction as he clenched his fist as he kept laughing back to the hideout.

* * *

Hades laughed in amazement as both Ty and Kratos we're tied, 4 to 4. The Warrior of Heaven, and the God of War were exhausted, Kat held Dusty tighter as Cole watched the Patapons plan on attacking Hades. Ty goes for his 2 hit sword combo, as Kratos uses his Shield and armor to counter attack on Ty. Both of them have Level 3 to be unleashed within. Kratos wasting no time uses his Rage of the Gods, Ty in shock, sees the size of Kratos, Kratos grabs his Blade of Olympus and charges towards the boy. Crash covered his eyes, Aku Aku and Cole watched on as they thought it would be over, Kat couldn't watched no more as Kratos goes for the slash, Ty dodges the sword as he goes for his "Heaven Stance", Ty dodged every move Kratos can use, even if he fire his projectiles, he dodged it. Kratos reverted back to normal, in shock, Crash, Aku Aku, and Cole saw everything the boy has done, even Hades was amazed. The Patapons attacked Hades with a blink of an eye two times, as he turned around he was beaten by the creatures of Patapon.

"And there's my chance." said Ty as he uses his Level 3, going into his Heaven Stance, his body covered with a light blue and white energy, White feathers falling around him as wing grew on his back, real wings like an angel with his sword transformed into a cross. It's energy glowed as Ty's eyes glowed. His clothes only transformed with a long scarf, transparent with his form also as he charges towards Kratos. He did his best to dodge Ty's attack, but in a swift, he slashed Kratos and took the win. Kratos reappears, slams his fist in defeat as Ty reverted back to normal, Kat and Crash cheered for Ty as Cole smiled on. Aku Aku was impressed, hopefully that he is enough to stop the threat. Ty walks up to Kratos as he picked up his Blade of Olympus, Kratos in shocked seeing the dark skinned boy carrying his weapon, Ty raised the weapon as he tries to finish of Kratos, as he thought about doing something he might regret, he shove the blade next to the Sparta as Ty stared at him for a moment. Seeing visions of Kratos using the Blade of Olympus on himself, there's no way that he have to kill a demigod.

"Its not even worth killing you, all of that anger on those foolish gods... Tell me… your going to risk your life, just to destroy the gods as well?" Ty asked

"Whatever it takes… I don't need your sympathy boy…" Kratos said as he tries to stand up

"You do actually, I'm no god, not a slave, just a warrior doing what's right… The only God that sent me to save my world. I don't know if my power is enough to stop the threat. You said whatever it take to stop the gods, then I'll do the same against Satan and the rest of the Demons." Ty said as he gather his energy.

"So you do the same to destroy the Demons from the depths of hell… I see, you may not be the same as me boy but your power is not of what I have seen where I'm from. "Kratos said as he picked up his Blade of Olympus and vanishes.

"You coming with us or not? We're trying to figure out who's behind all of this, will you help us? I'm figuring one of the gods might be there too." Ty said as he felt another deity at work

"Fine… for now." said Kratos as he and Ty walked towards the group, Crash congratulated Ty for the win as Dusty meowed and nudged Ty's leg in encouragement, Cole was amazed at what he saw as he patted on his back. Ty spotted a portal as a different creature comes out and uses his specter on the heroes, Kratos uses his Golden Fleece to countered it, the heroes spotted the gigantic green frog like creature as it laughed, mocking the heroes.

"I've been looking for you pesky pipsqueaks, and the guy was looking for… that guy right there." Gnasty Gnorc, the henchmen of the mystery man and Polygon Man, pointed at Ty as 5 zombies came out to attack, 2 we're different. One was shirtless, orange pants, on fire and glowing red eyes(also walks like one of the rappers). Another has electricity as it growled like a wolf, the three we're beaten by Kat, Cole and Kratos as Crash and Ty struggled against the Fire zombie, it walked closely as Ty targeted the core, and blew up in an instant.

"Zombies… Seriously these guys are from my world, How did you guys get the zombies to be that smart?" Ty asked the Gnorc.

"Meh. Beats me, the boss did it himself, by the way, where can I find this… "Pupuru", I don't even know who she is or what…" Gnasty Gnorc asked as he scanned Hade's place with Patapons dancing in victory still.

"Never heard of her." Cole said as the others shrugged, Kratos thought for a moment as if he heard of the name somewhere. Could be that Kratos defeated before they arrived here.

"Oh well, time to retreat for now, Hey electric zombie, get rid of these pest huh." Gnasty Gnorc said as he retreated in the teleporter, the electric zombie charged and grabbed Crash, electrocuted, Ty and Cole use their missiles onto the zombie as it was blown back, the Zombie charged towards Ty as Kat uses her Gravity Typhoon on the electric zombie as it subdued. The zombie laid dead as Crash twitched from the electrocution.

"Your use to this huh?" Cole asked as Crash nodded

"I gotta get you to talk somehow." Ty said as he walked towards the zombies

"Hey, you said there from your world right, how is it possible that they can go rampage around the universes?" asked Aku Aku

"I wish I knew, I thought another demon could summon the zombies, but it seems someone knows how to do it." said Ty as he looked at there devices

"Hey, those devices…" Cole said as Ty took one of the devices off of their wrist

"What kind of god created this?" Kratos asked

"This guy might be intelligent, traveled in time, something we have never seen before…" Ty looked at the device more as Crash pointed a button on the device as Kat pushed the button, a teleporter appeared.

"That's Coco's invention, somehow it was a prototype at first, but looks like someone perfected it." Aku Aku explained as Dusty meowed nervously, all of the sudden, a snow fur wolf with an X and black japanese symbol shown "Faith" on top of his body came out of the teleporter, it vanishes and the wolf tries to attack Cole and Crash, they dodged the wolf as it growled at the five heroes, but Ty. Dusty hissed at the wolf as it growled back at Dusty. Then all of the sudden the wolf barked in a cheerful way as Dusty meowed in curiousity.

"Chikelu?" Ty said as he looked in shock to see his wolf, the wolf barked in excitement as he licked his master

"Chikelu?" Cole said in confusion

"What does that mean?" Kat asked

"Its an african name, it means "Created by God". He's the one I told you about, well not you four, but Kat might remember how I told her about my pet wolf. It was my first pet that I healed before he almost died. After that he started following me and giving me useful stuff like my Zantetsuken." Ty explained about Chikelu's profile as he can, the wolf stare at Dusty with glowing blue eyes, as Dusty stare with his red eyes. They weren't actually attacking each other to Kat and Ty's surprise, Chikelu barked happily as Dusty meowed the same to the wolf.

"So what about these devices, I think I can use my electricity to recharge this bad boy up and will be going to another universe to get everyone else. Its a matter of time to stop whoever is behind all of this." Cole said as he gave it a shot to recharge the crystal inside the device, then the teleporter activates as it shows a new destination.

"Well that worked, lets hope this world is worth finding the others." Ty said as he, Chikelu, Kat , Dusty and Cole went in. Crash recovered from the shock as he and Aku Aku went in the portal. Kratos looked back around Hades' place, seeing the Patapons walked to another direction, he just hope he wouldn't spot more of them as he went in the portal.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise… nice work minion, this energy hidden in that ridiculous world is remarkable." the mystery man said as his eyes glow violently, the zombie bowed to its master as the man grabbed its head and summon its energy to rank the zombie into a acid like zombie. With speed and agility, this is how some of the zombies are gaining more energy. The mystery man somehow learn the demon arts of reanimating the dead and making them powerful.

"I know I hate these super zombie pests, but what's best for Polygon Man, he better make those duplicates soon." the man said as he watched in his monitors, he spotted the other group trying to take out the zombies. Nariko, Dante, Drake, Jak and Daxter, and Sly were being watched, as he moved onto the next monitor, he spotted A huge creature in a submarine suit, with a little girl aiding him to different universes

"Found another specimen to be a part of my experiment." he said as he teleported to the next universe.

"No doubt that these zombies can take a hit." Drake said as he shot them with his AK-47

"No $***, these guys keep popping out of nowhere!, by the way, why the hell are we looking at here? I see some kind of track for race cars" Dante asked as he uses his Scythe on the remaining zombies.

"I'm not even sure how it got here, but this has no rights to be in my universe." Nariko said as a couple of hover cars speed through the track, Nariko's world was fused with Wipeout, the origin was unknown, but seems that the worlds are getting out of hand.

"Hey, there's one more!" yelled Daxter as the Zombie stopped on its tracks. "This is almost too easy." Sly said as he got closer, the zombie transformed into a ticking bomb, sacrificing with a big blow, as the heroes evaded the zombies attack, it blew up just in time.

"They're adapting alright, this is pissing me off already." said Dante as the zombie dissolve again. "Man, with the zombies rampaging like this, and someone trying to fuse the universes, I think this adventure is gonna be longer than I thought." Jak said "Looks like i'm gonna delay my heist, hope the others are ok." said Sly

Oh don't worry, you'll join them soon…" Evil Cole appeared with Radec from the portal as Evil Cole threw his double grenade at the group causing them to stagger to the ground. "Cole! What are you doing ya dumb ball headed Klutz!?" Daxter said as Jak stared at Evil Cole "His skin is different, is it really him?" "What do you think you pointy eared A******?" the Conduit asked rudely as he charges his electric once more.

"It doesn't matter now, we have to fight now." Nariko said as she drew her weapon, everyone got to their battle stance and prepared themselves in a brutal fight.

* * *

**Me: WOOOO! Finally.**

**Me(Nutball) Yes! Now what can we talk about?**

**Kat: The new patch?**

**Me: Oh yes, now the buffs on Sweet Tooth we're good, I think Cole got a little nerfed, but played the same. They might have balance him out as I played him so its the same. Kratos got nerfed I believe, but in respect I am not fond of Kratos players taking advantage of online play, when I dodge his attacks I get hit and thats not good for others as well. Kat got a little nerfed but she has some of her combos in and i'm glad for Her and Cole to be S Teirs. Isaac got the Biggest nerfs of all and his is now changed into a zoning character, its a big upset for Isaac players including me, i'm gonna find out how to use Isaac playstyle more. Raiden should be nerfed also, but man… I'm practicing dodging his moves plus his kill confirmed should be dodgeable. Every single person online are using the lag opportunity on me, I think that people that are up against Kratos players and Raiden players should find the weakness soon as possible. I'm not gonna give up on trying to beat their own trickery online. I'm going to expose their weakness and do what I can for all Mid and Low Tiers everywhere. Sir Daniel, Dante, Isaac, Evil Cole, and the other Mid Tiers as well. This isn't a rant, its just how I feel about the online play, if everyone is experiencing the lag, then i'm not sure what to say. It could be the host or whatever, but hey like I said, I'll be practicing against the spammers, the kratos players and the Raiden players.**

**Cole: Right on, Wish you good luck… and seriously? I've been nerfed a little?**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): but still S Tier. **

**Kat: Yeah, you got me as a teammate as well right?**

**Me: True, but lets hope to take on the experience.**

**Nathan: Agreed, practice makes perfect**

**Kratos: Ha! go ahead and try…**

**Me(Nutball): Maybe he will. Santa Monica, or Superbot or whatever, the netcode needs improving.**

**Sly: Now I remember it was the N-**

**Me: Stay tune, cause we are not speaking of this no more, its every viewer's decision. I asked how I feel, not to rant, and yes the net-code is horrible.. a little. It's just my decision so there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Ok next chapter, been practicing a trick with Cole on PS All Stars, hope this will be useful.**

**Cole: it worked on them did it, so what else can work against them?**

**Me(Nutball) who knows, hopefully this goes well in the next chapter.**

**Me (Smart and Fancy) Hopefully we won't have no bloody fighting.**

**Me: Never say never, I can't promise you that buddy.**

**Kat: But why?**

**Kratos: Why? Because where's the sense of all of this violent beatings?**

**Nathan: Good point.**

**Ratchet: So who's missing in the story so far?**

**Me: From the roster… about 5. I might lost count.**

**Me(Nutball): Well lets get started then.**

* * *

With no time to spare, Evil Cole throw numerous grenades at the group, Nariko did her best by countering back, Radec uses his sniper to counter back, but was blocked by Dante as he uses his Angel Dash towards Radec and uses his Scythe combo knocking Radec onto the ground. Dante goes for the stab as Radec dodged and uses his shotgun on Dante, pressuring his shoulder, damaging him good. Sly sneaks up behind Radec using his tnt barrel counter to knock him in the air. Jak and Daxter tries to get closer to Evil Cole, by using their teamwork, Jak uses his strong punch as Evil Cole recovered and grind the ground and uses his gigawatts on Nariko, knocking her up in the air and uses his Hellfire Rockets sending her sky high. Nathan uses his Magnum on Cole sending him flying. Evil Cole grew tired of this as he tried to charge his energy. Out of nowhere Nariko used her Purgatory to stun Evil Cole, as he cursed under his breath, Sly slams him with his signature cane move. Radec charging his Super Arc Cannon out of nowhere, fires at the group,blasting them near Evil Cole. With that, Evil Cole uses his Iconic Drain, slowly sucking the life out of the heroes. laying down emotionlessly, the two villainous duo walked slowly to the group, Sly tries to grabbed his cane, Evil Cole knocks it away.

"Not gonna happen rodent." said Evil Cole as he observed the cane. he thought of keeping it to himself but changed his mind

"Ugh, I feel real woozy… and not in a go clubbing way." said Daxter

"Will have to sent them to that white monkey's lab… I'm not sure why he wants us to get them in that ridiculous lab but its the monkey's problem now." Radec said as he threw Drake and Sly in the portal.

"I'm not even sure why we have to do this. We can destroy them easily." Evil Cole said as he threw Jak, Daxter, and Dante in the portal as he dragged Nariko in the portal as well, All of the sudden a small dragon like creature watched above as he flies down towards Radec, the soldier saw it coming and dodged his flying tackle. Evil Cole let go of Nariko as he shoots his electric at the Dragon. The dragon swoops Nariko on his back as it glared at Evil Cole and Radec.

"This is interesting…" Radec said as he lowered his weapon

"What the hell is that thing?" Evil Cole asked, the dragon went in the portal as Radec didn't worry a bit.

"No need to worry. That runt can handle them and the dragon." Radec said as he scanned the area more.

"Fine, lets get back to base… Wait a sec, check this out." Evil Cole said as he spotted the zombies going to another world where he spotted Alden's Tower, his own universe with Ty, Kat, Dusty, Kratos, Chikelu, Aku Aku, Crash and himself, but different, he sees his other version as Kessler, probably that he thinks his good version IS Kessler. With that, Evil Cole growls in anger and went in the portal.

"You idiot! get back and stick to the mission! ...Great, now I have to do everything." Radec said as he finds more energy for the mission.

* * *

"So this is your world huh?" Ty asked as he observed the city from below

"Yeah, but this place was supposed to be destroyed, even Alden's Tower with it." Cole said as he wanders how did all this came back to normal.

"Wow, it even has that blue stuff around the city too!" Kat said as she floated around the sky.

"Thats water, don't you have that in your world?" asked Ty as she landed next to him. "No, not really, just sky." Kat said as she thought about it, Kratos scanned around the area to see if their are anyone else is around. To his surprise he spotted a portal as Crash and Aku Aku readied in their battle stance. Out came Evil Cole with his pale gray skin, and a different approach. With a chip on his shoulder, Evil Cole had a smug look on his face as he looked around for his clone. Crash and Aku Aku stood in shock as Kratos took out his weapons quickly as possible.

"Where is he!?" Evil Cole yelled as he took out his amp, the three heroes were silent for the moment as Evil Cole grew impatient.

"I said Where IS HE D*** IT!" he asked once again as he threw his rocket at the group. Kratos, Aku Aku and Crash dodged the missile as Ty, Cole and Kat went to see what's happening. Cole was shocked to see his own Doppelganger, to Cole its something he really didn't want to be. Its as he's been put to a test to face himself.

"Kessler..?" both Cole's asked in unison as Evil Cole growled in anger, remembering back how Kessler was the mam who let Cole carried a project called the Ray Sphere. This was the same for both Cole's: gaining their powers from the Ray Sphere, but have different paths from good to evil. Evil Cole remembered how people feared him, even though he defeated the likes of Alden and other forces that worked for Kessler. Now he started to think about Trish, so did the good version, Kessler, kidnapping her and putting her and the rest of the doctors in jeopardy of their lives. Evil Cole and Cole didn't succeeded in saving Trish in time. Using their curing powers, it didn't even matter. From both of their versions, From the good path, Trish told Cole that she was really proud of him for all the good deeds that he has done, in Evil Cole's timeline, she told him she was ashamed of how he had become, dying despising Cole. The Good Cole remembered before the explosions, he was subdued by a mind game of an angry Trish Dailey, thanks to Moya by using Sasha's Toxins as her own weapon. Sasha of all people was able to prove to him that the hallucination wasn't real and allowed him to escape from Moya. The Good Cole had his tattoo: the Caduceus (the symbol of the American Medical Profession) with her initials (TD) rendered in Gothic script.

"This time I'll make sure you stay dead Kessler… for what you did to Trish, i'll never forgive you, you b******!" Evil Cole yelled as he charges his fist with his Napalm powers.

"Trish?" Kat whispered softly as Cole could only stare down to the ground, Ty could only do nothing to the point as he thought about how Cole felt, as his Evil counterpart goes for his gigawatt punch, Ty took the blow as he was stunned, Evil Cole then chokeslammed the Teen, as Ty tried to recover, Kat tries to use her gravity powers to repel Evil Cole from both Ty and the Good version, she tries to think of what to do, but thanks to Ty's healing abilities, he recovered back as he tries to snap Cole out of trance.

"Cole, now isn't the time to mope, now is the time for action, will discuss this later, everyone needs you, Aku Aku, Crash, especially Kratos, even me and Kat." Ty said as he tries to help Cole.

"Cole please, we have to stop him. You can't just let this get to you." Kat said as she held his hands with her own, comforting her.

"Trish… thats her name right? Its not your fault. Believe me I lost my own brother, the one I cared from the family… He took him away and my parents never got to say they loved him very much, even though it was a struggle in life, he was there for me. He told me it was time for him to go, and didn't have a choice. I know he's watching me now, looking down, seeing all the good deeds that I have done, and so is Trish, her death was never your fault. She's still proud of you… because I can tell, right here." Ty said as he pointed to Good Cole's chest, "She's still proud of you Cole, smiling from above. The same for my brother." he said as Cole clenched his fist as Kat let go. "Yeah, your right… Thank you… Ty." Cole said as he smiled, then stared back at his Evil counterpart.

"Seriously… Enough of this bulls***, I'm gonna rip you apart, Kessler." Evil Cole said coldly as Both Crash in his Aku Aku mask and Kratos, trying to restrain the evil counterpart, but Evil Cole easily got out of it as he reached to the top, The Good Cole uses his cryokinesis powers to reach to the top. Kat and Ty use their powers to get to the top as well, Kratos and Crash did the same. As they got to the top, everyone spotted the Ray Sphere from above. In amazement, Evil Cole has the chance to adapt. Then another portal, but crystal clear like appears as the mystery man, Gnasty Gnorc, and Dr. Cortex with Uka Uka, came out as they stare at the remaining heroes.

"Macgrath, take care of… Kessler, while I deal with these impudent pests." The man said as he clenched his hist, releasing a hellish energy from his hand. The man appeared to have an android appearance, but the inside has a real heart like no other robot has. But his own feelings are cruel and dark. his hair medium length, his eyes having Red on the left and Black on the right. His Custom Trenchcoat on the back has the Japanese symbol meaning "Lucifer", a dark blue armor tanktop, with 3 belts around the waist made of chains, two skulls on his knees, lifelike opening and closing mouths, Black metal pants and dress shoes, with burning aura glowing around as he stared at Ty, then Kat and Dusty, the cat hissed at the man as he scoffed at the cat, he stares at Kratos and Crash as Aku Aku stared nervously. Ty felt a real disturbance from his power, the same power as the leader from the underworld.

"So my rival is here as well…" the Man said as he appeared to Ty in a flash, the boy stood in horror as the man smiled evilly. "I'm not one of using profanity, but it depends if I want to say any of it. But I won't, but you and me are different, we serve the ones who are actually real from the religion. I serve Satan himself of course and I know who you serve. Now isn't the time to fight but I'll tell you my name though… Toshin." The man was known as Toshin: Known as ogre.

"What can we do now?" Aku Aku asked as Kratos tries to slice Toshin open, but dodged it by using his time ability.

"Careful now, you nearly killed your ally Kratos… that is, how you killed your wife and daughter. I bet it feels good doesn't it?" Toshin said as Kratos yelled in anger, slicing Toshin, but only slicing the thin air. Toshin appeared to the Ray Sphere as he sucked the energy. The caucasian demon then was scattered into atoms, to everyone shock, he reverted his atoms and became even more powerful.

"This… this is a whole new level of godlike!" Toshin said as he shot his Laser to the sky, the laser echoing in the air making the heroes paralyzed in horror seeing the clouds evaporated in a circle as the beam finished. Toshin clenched his fist in joy as Gnasty Gnorc and Dr. Cortex laughed in amazement. Evil Cole and Toshin walked slowly as they used their Iconic Storm on Ty and Kat. Good Cole took the hit as he absorbed the Storm.

"I'm taking you down, even if your me, there's no way your gonna beat me." Cole said as he charged his electricity.

"Go on ahead, I won't get involved." said Toshin as he teleported to the top.

"Criminals" a latin female fox appears with a helicopter, on the ladders observing the the others, the scenery changed as Alden's tower was fused with Sly cooper's universe.

"Isn't she one of Sly's Cooper's… friends?" asked Ty as the Fox was annoyed to hear what he said. "I don't think she's one of his friends." Cortex said as he and Gnasty went into the portal. Evil Cole and the Good Cole clashed their amps as the electricity surrounded them in a sphere with blue and red combined.

"This is getting dangerous, the clouds are getting darker…" Ty said as Kratos, Crash, Aku Aku, Kat and Dusty looked up in the air to see the lightning shooting down around the city, The two we're at it alright, Ty tries to figure out why Toshin would do this in the first place.

"I knew these two would be worth to watch, but whoever wins this, their powers sure are worth to absorb." Toshin patiently waited for the two Cole's to finish their brawl, as the Good Cole uses his amp on his evil counterpart, striking him right into his skull, Evil Cole tries to get up, but with the rumble from the city, it can only one thing. As Good Cole raises his hands as his electric energy surges through, Lightning strikes Evil Cole as the whole tower shook with everyone on it.

"Should we escape or what?" asked Gnasty Gnorc, "I'm way ahead of ya!" Cortex said as he went in the teleporter, Gnasty followed quickly as Cole kept on using his Iconic Storm. As it ended, Ty checked if Evil Cole is still alive, Kat did the same as red electricity surges through, showing signs of life as Evil Cole tries to use his amp on Ty as the boy stop him on his tracks with one finger.

"S***! I can't move… what the hell are you!?" The evil conduit yelled in shocked as if he sees another powerful conduit right in front of him, "If your that smart, you know you already lost." Ty said as he grabs Evil Cole by the neck, in a quick flash, Evil Cole uses his Iconic Drain, sucking the life out of the boy. But unknowingly it didn't affect him, using his special ability,Chikelu came out as the wolf uses his Crescent Strike on Evil Cole. The Good Cole uses his Iconic Freeze, Evil Cole didn't see it coming as it strike towards him.

With that, the evil counterpart was frozen.

Now that was over, the clouds cleared up as Carmelita seen everything. Toshin on the other hand, went next to Evil Cole as he grabbed the frozen conduit.

"Time to retreat… for now, its been nice meeting you all." Toshin laughed as he and Evil Cole retreated into the portal.

"D***, this man is not just a demi god, but his power is like no other…" Kratos said as he put his blades up as he stares at his teleporter. "He must be behind of all this, the zombies, but not the worlds merging though. He must be another one of those-" Aku Aku was cut off by the teleporter spark as Ty felt that he has to stop his rival, the man has the powers of Satan himself, Toshin might be machine in the outside, but all of the inside was human flesh. He only felt his heart, the other parts was unknown if he was fused with it. There were more info to be answered, but he has to get to Toshin if he'll ever gets the chance. Kat stand next to Cole, comforting the conduit as he looked at his hands, just to be sure if they weren't pale gray.

"You ok?" Kat asked as Dusty meowed sadly. Kratos, Ty, Crash and Aku Aku talked about Toshin as Cole looked back at Kat, seeing her upset, he exhaled his breath as he looked up. "I guess… I really wish I-" he was interrupted by a hug from Kat. Cole in confusion, looked at Kat, and thought about Trish for a brief second, then thought about what Ty said as Cole looked at the sky. "Trish…" he whispered as he smiled. He hugged Kat back as Dusty meowed happily.

Ty uses the device once more as the teleporter showed a lab with the white monkey, plus Sir Daniel, Sackboy, Parappa, Spike, Ratchet and Clank. Seeing the others were ok, they also spotted a heavy like princess as she and her soldiers observed the others as they looked confused.

"I'm no princess expert, but there is no way "she's" a princess." Ty said as Crash, Aku Aku, and Cole agreed to the statement. "I agree as well. I'm known as the "Gravity Queen" by my homeworld, but this is ridiculous." Kat said as she scratched her head in confusion. "No matter, lets go." Ty said as he and the others went in the portal. Ty stopped for a moment as he spotted the ray sphere, as it cracked open, a crystal came out as it shaped into a man with a monster doing a unison move together. The man had a japanese school uniform, his cap is adorned near the centre with a golden button, now crystallized, same as his piece with a palm design. Ty sees the crystal shrunk as he grabs it and took off to the portal. Ty felt that this man needed to be free as soon as possible.

"Great, now they escaped. But what was all of this about?" The female fox wandered as the teleporter disappears.

Crystal Trophy Acquired: J- K-

* * *

_Flashback…_

"_If you really cared about me, you wouldn't be running around, attacking innocent people, destroying what little they have left. You know, its like you're purposely trying to undo all of the work I've done. But what really upsets me is that it didn't have to be this way. You brought this on yourself. You can sleep downstairs if you want. Just stay away from me." _

_End of Flashback_

Evil Cole remembered those words from that day, when Alden sent the bus on top of the hospital, Cole had to rescue her if anything happen to her. Still frozen, Toshin cracked the Giant ice as Evil Cole freed himself. Not asking what happened, he clenched his fist as he stared at Toshin. The man formed his powers into a solid metallic object as he looked at the other crystallized Heroes, Toshin walked towards Evil Cole.

"So now what?" asked Evil Cole, "Now as those stupid zombies gather the energy for Polygon Man, he'll be making duplicates of the foolish heroes, double the power." Toshin said as he chuckled as he picked the crystallized woman.

Crystal Trophy: N-

"This woman will be useful." Toshin said as he walked towards to Polygon Man's lair. "Take a break for now MacGrath… I'll go see if he's ready yet." "Whatever…" Evil Cole and Toshin walked separately as Toshin walked into the lair

"Are they ready yet?" He asked as Polygon Man appeared with his Crystallized clones of Cole, Kat, and Ty as they stood, motionlessly. "Of course, and just a couple more to go and will rule this universe." Polygon Man said as he laughed, the other clones merged: Ratchet, Spike, Radec, Sweet Tooth, Heihachi, Kratos, Sly and Jak in Polygon Man's control, thanks to the real ones, Polygon Man gotten the chance to analyze their technique, skills, and the attributes for the crystal clones. The Ty clone transformed once more with a juggernaut like helmet with goggles moving, scanning Toshin and its creator.

"This is new, it seems this crystal can do much special items as well." said Toshin as he stared at the helmet, seeing it with a sword with wings symbol on it.

"No matter, it'll be useful to us." Polygon Man said as the clones vanished

**Me: Now we're done, and I gotten the PS All Star Platinum!**

**Me(Nutball) That quick? Hey, we must be defying laws of physics man!**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): I don't think thats how its done… besides that we know who was behind of all this.**

**Me: Yes, his story.. I'll tell it on the next chapter.**

**Me(Nutball), Nathan, Daxter, and Ratchet: BOOOO!**

**Me: What!? I'm not telling you guys yet.**

**Daxter: Fine, either that or you can bore us how those Ratchet and Clank games are really good**

**Ratchet: Doubt that you'll ever get another sequel**

**Crash: Heheheh XP**

**Daxter: Hey ratface, we replace you, so back off!**

**Crash: (growls and uses his Super Spin, twirling with Daxter)**

**Nariko: I'm surrounded by morons…**

**Dante: C'mon, it isn't that bad… well for some of us anyway.**

**Kat: So who is in this crystal?**

**Ty: Oh yeah, What's the deal?**

**Cole: Some kind of trophy..?**

**Me: Lets see if we- (taps crystal as it shatters into light)**

**?: Man what a pain…**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Behold!**

**Me(Nutball) J-! its temporary right?**

**Me: Yep. Stay Tuned!**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Note to all viewers I figure the real deal might add Cole x Kat. If its to weird for you people, We respect your decision, but no flaming involved here, we just want a friendly response thats all. **

**Me(Nutball): Aww, Kitten and Cole sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! **

**Kat: Watch it mister! (Pushing the nutball down on the ground, Blushing crimson red) **

**Cole: Uhh….**

**Me(Smart and Fancy) Relax, there's no other stuff involved… except for the fact that Kat will act like a schoolgirl, shy and real nervous in… wait which chapter?**

**Me: Lalalalalalala I'm not Listening!**

**Kat: Its too embarrassing, he's still here. (Looks at Cole, next to him as she squeals in embarrasment)**

**Me(Nutball): Hahaha! She squeals like a anime schoolgirl!**

**Cole: Ok… better check on Kat.**

**Me: Same here. Stay tune and hope you guys like the story so far. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: With alot of practice and a bit of patience, I got a kill confirmed for Cole by his Lightning tether combo, both his Lv.1 and Lv.2. With accuracy, countering, and patience I need to get use to the frame. but only works on characters with same size.**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Great, now you have to do the same with your other favorite characters as well.**

**Heihachi: You mastered my EWGF on the game, and found a easy ap burst combo setup for me, but one thing for sure you have to go for the throws as well, for more ap rack.**

**Me(Nutball): So there's Cole, Kat, Ratchet, Dante, Heihachi, Sweet Tooth, Nathan, Isaac, Emmett, and who else was it?**

**Me: Radec.**

**Radec: Ah yes, from the beta you played back then, I was impressed how you played as me.**

**Kat: I wish I was in the beta early. **

**Me(Smart and Fancy) You weren't developed yet**

**Kat: So.. (crosses her arms and pouts) Ty woulda see how awesome I really am, and he would love-**

**Cole: Now isn't the time, plus I would gotten better-**

**Me: Enough, on with the story.**

**Me(Nutball): Oh yeah, Cole is gonna get himself a Girl-**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Shut up you ignoramus Sh-**

**Daxter: Wait whats going on?**

* * *

"In due time a couple of specimens will come through this portal. Then they'll see my amazing work that Toshin human promised me about. You'll all see." The white monkey with a helmet, a cape and shorts on known as Specter was also working for Toshin, as two portals open, the first group we're Ratchet and Clank, Spike, Sackboy, Sir Daniel and Parappa. All of them looked in amazement, except Spike as he spotted his nemesis. "Hey, you noobs still living?" asked an obese women as some knights looked at the heroes weirdly. "uh…who are you exactly?" asked Ratchet as the knights readied their weapons quickly, making the Lombax jump back, "Are you guys friendly? Or foe?" asked Sir Daniel as the girl munched on her caked, "I'm guessing friendly." Clank said as the girl giggled, "Your not one of those monsters thats for sure, thank goodness." the girl said as she kept munching on the cake. "What is she? A Fat Princess?" asked Ratchet as Parappa and Sackboy shrugged, "Indeed I am, I'm only here to find something very valuable of course" "Which is…" "Cake!" she said with a bright smile, the guys couldn't tell her that there weren't any cake involved but as Ratchet and Spike explained the situation, Fat Princess was disappointed and was really angry, "Well, looks like whoever is responsible for this, must Pay!" Fat Princess said as another teleporter appeared.

The second group were Jak and Daxter, Sly, Dante, Drake, Nariko on a back of a purple dragon.

"Well this is a surprise, looks like there are two portals, That Professors lackey must- wait, he has back up? What are these specimens?" Specter asked as Spike readied his Sword, Parappa spotted the others that we're separated, seeing Sir Daniel trying to stand, Dante did the same as he sees a small purple dragon right in front of him.

"Yo Daniel, you guys ok?" Parappa asked as the dragon turned to the group in defense as he growled in anger, then recognized the rapping dog in shock. "Parappa? Is that you?" The dragon spoke as Dante and the others were in shock, except for Spike, Parappa, and Sir Daniel as they were joyed to see their old ally. "Spyro? When did you get here?" asked Spike as the dragon scanned around the area. "Any reason why were here?" he asked as Dante poked the dragon's horn.

"Wait, this dragon is with you guys or something?" Dante asked as Spyro gave Dante a glare. "Well duh genius. But for some reason I wasn't invited at all, somewhat rejected, and so was Crash." Spyro explained as he spotted another portal. Kratos, Crash, and Aku Aku appeared above the others, Kratos landed next to Fat Princess's soldiers as Crash and Aku Aku landed next to his old rival/friend, Spyro. Cole floated with his electricity as Ty carried Kat, "Bridal Style" now blushing crimson red, Kat was now in a fantasy trance, seeing Ty as his prince charming coming to save her, if only she could get him or Cole as her boyfriend, now that she mentioned it, she did wanted a bf as she thought of that day when she bumped into a high schooler named Newt, remembering that hug from him, she was developing a crush on him. Both looking for another student, Echo, Newt only told her that they were "just friends", as she saved Echo from the Nevi, Newt comfort her, reminding her of how they became friends. Newt confessed his love to Echo, which made Kat heartbroken. As she thought about Ty and Cole, she hoped that one of the two could be her bf. but both of them didn't belonged in her world. She snapped back into reality as the 3 landed into Specter's Lab, seeing everyone here safely.

"Good to see you guys again." Dante said as he patted Ty's shoulder, "Same here Dante, glad you guys are ok." Ty said as he looked at Ratchet and Clank, Spike, Nathan Drake, Nariko and Spyro the Dragon, "Is she ok?" Cole said as he walked towards Nariko as Spyro, Ratchet and Clank, Spike, and Nathan Drake got into their stance, making Cole confused.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Cole asked, "Um, lets see… how about EXPLAINING WHY YOU ATTACKED US WITH THAT FIERY MUMBO JUMBO CRAP!?" Daxter asked as Kratos remembered the clone they fought. "It seems that the others don't know about the incident as well. This man, wouldn't happened to have fire like abilities, correct?" Kratos asked as the others nodded as Cole showed his powers in a blueish form. "No way, so there's another? You have a brother or something?" Ratchet asked as Fat Princess examined Cole's appearance. "Yep, that's not the one I fought. He's different." Fat Princess said as Kat, Ty and Cole looked confused, the others we're confused as well as she explained everything.

_Flashback_

"_Prepare to eat Cake!" She yelled as she charged towards Evil Cole, he easily used his Level 1 against the Princess to earn the victory. As Evil Cole tries to finish her off, the teleporter took her to a different place, Evil Cole was this close to eliminating the princess as he spotted another portal. With that he went on to the other world instead of going after Fat Princess._

_End of Flashback_

"That was short." Ty said as Specter was getting annoyed of the conversations. He proceeded with action as Spike tries to stop him. But in a flash, the zombies appeared and the big one with a giant hammer comes by, roaring, as Specter laughs in delight, the monkeys cheered on as the zombies charged.

"Cole, Kat, lets give it to em!" Ty yelled as he use his Level 2, Cole and Kat use theirs as well. Combining their technique, only a couple of zombies were wiped out, but the Big zombie endured the hit. It chuckled as it raised its hammer as black aura came out and into his hammer. Nariko, wakes up and sees the zombies once more, seeing the heroes fighting them off, She summons her turret as the others moved out of the way. Spyro took flight as he uses his Mega Fireball on the big zombie. The big zombie charged through and set on against Nariko, Dante uses his Devil Trigger as everything went to negative, making all zombies float, everyone in awe, watched as they got the chance to wipe them out. Specter laughed in amazement, but now enough is enough, he activates his teleporter to find the biggest monster there is, the big zombie thrash around, sending shockwaves on the heroes, Ty spotted Specter using the teleporter as he snuck behind the superior monkey, another computer image pops up showing The professor and Natalie, one of Spike's companions.

"No nose, still human, you must be from Spike's world right?" Ty asked as the alarm blares

"Where's Spike?" asked the professor, "He's occupied at the moment. Tell me what to do about Specter's machine." Ty said as he Repel the zombies, "There has to be a reversal to Specter's Time Portal, if you can try to reverse it, that monster should be back to its own dimension." The professor explained, "Wait what monster?" Ty asked, as he turned around the Satan Chimera appeared and roared viciously. "Oh… that." "Is their anything you can do to stop it?" asked Natalie as Ty had an idea. "I can reverse it, by causing a malfunction, it will bring that thing back to its dimension." Ty said as he uses his own computer, Chikelu appears as he defended his master, the zombies lunged at the holy hero as Chikelu howls and uses his holy missiles, decimating the zombies, Ratchet and Clank did the best to bring down the big zombie, still fighting on as he knocked the two back. Parappa uses his skateboard style, glowing, making the giant irritated. He blast the rapping dog away as Dante, Nariko, Kratos, and Spyro held the big zombie as Jak tries to use his Peace Maker. The Satan Chimera roared as it carried the big zombie, shaking it with his mouth wildly as the monster threw him into the wall. It dissolve completely as Ty was closely done.

"Well that's that." Nathan said, "So…what about him?" asked Dante as he pointed to the Satan Chimera, Sly spotted Ty as he tries to reverse the machine, Spike sees the Professor and Natalie as he ran up next to Ty, Cole, Kat, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, and Parappa went next to Ty as well.

"Professor, you seeing this too?" Spike said as the others fend off the monster, "Yes, your friend here is trying to malfunction Specter's machine, if its successful, the monster will be pulled back to his own world." The professor explained, "I hate to interrupt you guys but we got a Monster here to be rid of!" Spyro yelled as he fired his Fireball. "Done!" Ty finished by malfunctioning the device, the alarm blares as Specter looked in shocked as the monster was pulled into the warp hole, it fought back as others try to attack back, Ty looked at the crystal trophy as it glowed.

"Hey, what's that you got there?" asked Daxter, "Some kind of trophy, this guy is trapped for some reason." Ty said as Aku Aku examined the person trapped, "I believed that Polygon Man trapped him for gathering his energy from his world. It seems that he's an assistant, he might be able to help us." Aku Aku explained as Ty tapped the crystal, it glowed as it floated in the air. the crystal shattered as everyone looked at the shattering light.

"Man, what a pain." the man said as he put one hand in his pocket.

Name: Jotaro Kujo

Specialty: Stand, and controlling time

Universe: ?

"Dude, I never seen this before." Parappa said as Jotaro spotted the creature and clenched his other hand. "Star Platinum!" Jotaro yelled as a mysterious spirit smashed the Satan Chimera, as everyone see that time stopped, the spirit clenched his fist and uses his barrages of punches. "Oraororaoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraoraora! ORA!" The spirit uses its last punch to get the monster into the portal.

"You ruined everything!" Specter yelled as he moped in defeat. As the alarms finished blaring, Spike pointed his sword at Specter as the monkey tried to retreat, but was blocked by Sly, Sir Daniel, and Sackboy. "What are you gonna do to me?" Specter asked, "Nothing… let him be for now, will deal with him later." Ty said as Chikelu disappears into Ty's chest. "Why? We can let Specter rampaging around." Spike said, "Trust me, he's not the threat… he is." Ty said as he pointed at Toshin, appearing out of nowhere. "Well done my rival, I see that you got rid of the Satan Chimera. How do I know about it? I might be a psychic, or a meddler, Hell, i'm just do what I do best." said Toshin as he glared at Specter, then at Jotaro. "I see you freed Jotaro, but their still more to be freed, Just about four left of course… or an extra person" Toshin said as Jotaro glared at the android demon. "Piss off." Jotaro said as he was surrounded by the light. "Hey wait, what's gonna happen to him?" Cole asked as Jotaro turned to Ty. "Don't worry, whatever happens, you can call me. I'll be around at my home. I have to admit, I should thank you for freeing me." Jotaro said as he smiled, vanished into his homeworld, the light transformed into a Star icon.

"Now as for the rest of you… you may take a rest for a while. Just to get some energy back and ready, you might be able to stop more of these zombies as well. "Toshin said as he summoned a silver colored portal showing a paradise palace.

"So what's the catch?" Sly asked

"No catch, just rest easy. I rather fight you all at full power." Toshin said

"I'm not buying this S***" Dante said as he pointed his sword to Toshin's face

"Trust me, it'll be worth it." the demon said as he disappears.

"We have no choice, might as well rest." Ty said as he felt no presence of any monsters.

"I guess will have to rest, I'm still a little injured back at the city." Nathan said as Nariko remembered how Evil Cole sucked their energy. "You… how come you helped us anyway, last time I remembered, you nearly killed us." Nariko asked as Cole explained the situation. "Its true, the clone is from an alternate universe from Cole's world, but took the evil side." Ty said, "I see, sorry for the misjudgment. but why would that man mess with time for some reason?" Nariko asked, "Thats unknown for some reason. That man is beyond dangerous." Ty said as the others stare at the silver portal.

"Well how about we take a rest for now, and while were at it, will have to get to know each other, plus this is the same place that me, Crash, Spike, Parappa, and Sir Daniel went." Spyro said, "You seem to know this place alot huh." said Ty as he scanned the place again. "No choice but to go anyway." Jak said as he and Daxter went in, Ratchet and Clank did the same. Sackboy, Sir Daniel, Sly, Fat Princess, and Parappa went in as well. Nariko, and Kratos had no choice as they entered, Drake and Dante thought they needed a rest as they entered. Crash and Spyro entered as well. Ty, Cole, Kat, and Dusty entered the portal as Specter stared in shock as he was stunned to see that boy, instead of Spike, defeated his monster in a flash.

"What just happened!?" yelled Specter

* * *

"So this is paradise huh…" Dante said as everyone arrived into the rest zone, statues of heroes and villains alike, a Mansion-like station, with a view of a few trees, a land filled with grass, with a city in view as well, very far away. The place was amazing alright, as soon as the heroes went in the HQ, everything was huge from the inside, then two cats came out, but we're really different. A white cheerful cat, and a black cat. One was very kind, and the other was cocky.

"Hey look!, we have guest Kuro!" the white cat said as the black cat known as Kuro examined the heroes. "Meh, I'm not sure if we know a couple of these people Toro… they seem different. Except I wanna get to know these two cute hotties right their." Kuro said as the white cat named Toro, crossed his arms and sigh in annoyance. "What's the deal with these two huh?" Daxter asked as Toro bowed to the heroes in respect. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Toro, and this is Kuro." Toro introduced the heroes as Kuro tries to impress himself to Kat. "Yeah, nice to meet you all, especially you blondie." Kuro said with a sly smile, "Kuro, show some respect." "C'mon Toro, can't we all get to know each other more?" Ty walked up to Kuro as the cat looked at him blankly. "We just got here and barely know you, any idea what's this place for?" Ty asked as Toro walked up to him, "Oh yes, for some reason this place is an old resting ground for heroes only. Some man name Toshin brought us here only for a while, I think their were three more people missing. Hopefully will find them soon." Toro explained as Ty tries to think, "Well will have to rest up, will never know what we will do next." Aku Aku said as the heroes went to their direction around the Mansion.

"Man, glad this place never change." Spyro said as Crash agrees with the dragon

"Hey, how come you guys never told us about this place anyway?" Parappa asked, "I don't know why." Spyro said, laughing as Parappa, Spike, and Sir Daniel catch up to the two original heroes.

* * *

Cole, Kat, and Ty went on to the big tree at the back at the mansion, it shaded around the heroes with how much leaves it grows. "That's a big tree." Cole said, "Big nothing. its gigantic man!" said Ty as Chikelu and Dusty ran towards it.

Kat flies up to the nearest fruit, Cole and Ty just stared at Kat in amazement, but to them she was really cute to be honest, what was also attractive was the thigh area, smooth legs as Cole and Ty stare on. To Ty, she really looked like one of his best friends, but a different outfit and big… as he think something else quickly, Cole looked at Ty as he chuckled, As Cole stared at Kat again, he thought of looking for another girlfriend. Even though Zeke, his best friend trying to set up a date for the conduit. Dusty and Chikelu laid next to each other at the side of the tree. As the two rested, Kat came down as she handed them the apples. Ty looked at the leaves as they were colored in four parts: one was red, blue, pink and green, it was a weird tree but felt really comfortable.

"So Cole, how did trish die?" Kat asked as Cole stared at the apple, "It was that day when Kessler kidnapped Trish, he put me in a choice on who to save. The doctors who can save millions of live, or the one who I loved the most. I had no choice, I saved the doctors but…" Trish's last words echoed into Cole's mind as he clenched his fist. "I tried healing her, but it didn't do much. She was really proud of me, saving everyone, all the good I have done., I put her in the grave with those who were blasted in the Ray Sphere, I miss her so much." Cole finished as he looked down. Kat cried as she hugged Cole, Ty clenched his chest, his own heart feeling Cole's pain, seeing visions of how it all happened, everything was true of what he said as Ty tried not to cry. Remembering his brother's death, he walked next to Dusty and Chikelu. "Cole… I'm so sorry…" Kat said as she put her hand onto his chest, Cole stared at Kat's hand as their eyes met. Cole's face was stunned to meet Kat's beautiful red eyes, the gravity queen blushed really red as she put her arms around the conduit. Their lips met as they kissed, eyes closed as Dusty stared on, meowing. As they parted, Cole and Kat stared once again, "Wow." both of them said, including Ty as he, Dusty and Chikelu watched. "Ty, wait I-" "Its cool, I figure you guys would have to kiss sooner or later." Ty said with a big smile, laughing. Kat put her hand on her hip as she smirked at the boy, "Oh sure, it could've been you y'know." Kat said as she hugged Ty, confused as she kissed his cheek. "Now this is getting weird." Ty said as the three laughed, Chikelu and Dusty stared at the three, then to each other. Chikelu barked happily, and Dusty meowed happily as well, "So you feel better now Cole?" Ty asked, "Yep, i'm good now." he said as Kat smiled "Now Ty, what's with those visions you saw?" asked Kat as she sat next to both of the guys. "I can't say, even if I do, one of your future will be… no, I can't say. I'm not gonna tell. For now." Ty said as he walked back to HQ, "C'mon Ty! Tell us!" Kat yelled as she pouted, Chikelu ran around her as she laughed, the wolf ran next to Ty as Dusty followed the two, "Dusty, don't go to far! You know I can't use my powers when were very far!" Kat yelled as she ran towards Dusty, "These two are weird alright. But who of thought that they could be great friends." Cole said as he walked towards them, Kat waved to Cole to hurry up as she held Dusty with one of her arms.

**Me(Smart and Fancy): This relationship is gonna be so complicated, oh well, its a fanfiction. I hope we get to see an epic battle with…. What's his name again? Anyways, someone will get shot, and I think I said too much. Onto the scene.**

* * *

"So why must we rest? I'm ready to annihilate the foolish pests!" Heihachi yelled as he looked at the crystal heroes, Sweet Tooth did the same as he examined the sorceress, Toshin, and a bunch of zombies arrived with more different energies around the world.

"Go on, all of you must find more, then I'll get the Maniac Zombie ready soon, and as your boss resurrects, they'll all fall." Toshin said as the zombies went to the next world.

"So cupcake, what's with these punk ** idiots huh?" Sweet Tooth asked as he touched the sorceress's chest, "Careful, these are rare and powerful heroes I found, one of them went missing as I was about to capture him at the tower." Toshin said as he clenched his fist. "Too bad, but is their anytime for me to use the clones, instead of those ignoramus zombies?" Polygon Man asked as he was getting impatient. Relax my friend, I hate them too, but those d*** zombies will be decimated soon. You can count on it." Toshin said as he sets up the portal. "Ok boys, let's go gather some lovable sidekicks. "Toshin said as he uses his giant demon hand to grab a superhero in green tights known as Capt. Qwark, he stared at the man as he smiled evilly. "Uh… any chance that I can get the limited edition of the Warmonger?" Qwark asked as the others went on and gather the sidekicks, the clones of Ty, Cole, Kat, and Dante followed as they went in.

"Oh yeah, I didn't get that…what's his name... Mr. Bubbles, was it? I forgot cause I was focusing on my rival." Toshin said as he chuckled as he watched the submarine beast.

* * *

Nariko, examining her weapon, just sighed as Dante walked next to her. "So how you feeling?" he asked as she gave Dante only a glare. "What is it to you?" she asked as she put her sword up, "I'm just making sure if your ok... from that drain, it really did a number on us. But hey at least that evil version of Cole was the bad guy right?" Dante said as Nariko walked off, annoyed with his cockyness. "Aw c'mon, your not still-" with that she sheathed her blade and pointed at Dante, he stopped as he pointed the blade with one finger. "Right… sorry. "he said as Nariko puts it up once again.

"Well that was a let down." Jak said as Daxter laughed, so did Ratchet, Sir Daniel, Spyro, Crash, and Spike. "Laugh it up you too, I bet that the annoying orange A****** could do better." Dante said as Nathan laughed, making Daxter huffed in anger. "By the way Drake, those cats said that their were three left right?" Dante asked as Nathan was checking his AK-47 ammo, "Yeah, I was thinking who they are, if their after the same thing." Nathan said as Parappa remembered the shotgun shells, "Hey yo! Those shotgun shells we saw, is it one of yours?" Parappa asked as he showed one of the shells to Nathan, he examined it and has no idea if it was his or not. "Well, whoever it is, has to be one of us, that guy did fought off of alot of zombies on his own." Parappa said as the others think of who the mystery gunner is.

"Mortals…" Kratos murmured as he was in the hall, staring the statue of a jester. As he walked off, he wanders if any of the gods were involved as well, or even worse. Hopefully that he or Ty can defeat them before its to late.

* * *

**Me: three more cast to appear, and lovable sidekicks he say? uh oh, how many will appear and who are the remaining four crystal heroes? Jotaro was revealed, so who's next?**

**Cole: how about that strange girl?**

**Nathan: that guy that have a flashlight..?**

**Daxter: that weird dude with a freaky haircut!**

**Spyro: or that little girl with those weird minions.**

**Me(Nutball): Oh hey, you know that was really sweet of seeing Cole and Kitten kissed, and it was under the tree anyway.**

**Kuro: Man, lucky guy… XP**

**Ratchet: Lucky? at least it wasn't me.**

**Me: And besides, your girlfriends would be really mad if you were with another woman.**

**Daxter: oh yeah…**

**Ratchet: Good point.**

**Sir Daniel: except for kratos, their were easter eggs on the scenes with the**

**Dante: Yeah yeah, we get it.**

**Cole: Hey Kat, what do you think of my 3rd outfit? (in kessler's outfit)**

**Kat: Not bad, but how about this? (In her Dark Kat outfit in a sexy pose)**

**Cole: Wow**

**Kat: Me-ow. 3 (grabs around Cole as he blushed)**

**Ty: Mine isn't much, but… (90s ninja outfit, shirt, cut in half, covering his chest, but abs, torn pants, and punk shoes, with a Machete Sword with chains around his waist, and three tattoos showing a fireball on the and to the arm, a wolf on his back and a feather with a japanese symbol of "Day" on his belly.)**

**Cole: Whoa.**

**Kat: (Squeals in delight) OMG! Thats so… just Wow!, wait, what about Cole? **

**Cole: Wait a sec! (Kat takes the costume off, rips his shirt showing more of Cole, with a few more tattoos and a great figure. Kat faints happily)**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): What did I miss? (stare's at Kat's costume) Lo, BEHOLD!**

**Cole: o...kay… **

**Me: This relationship is complicated**

**Me(Nutball): Yep, some fanfiction… and no nosebleeds… Well, stay tune folks as we try to wake up Kat.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me(Nutball): Where we're you?**

**Me:Busy, and don't ask.**

**Kat: (Yawns, floats around the room) so this is the next chapter right?**

**Capt. Qwark: So what will happen to everyone's favorite hero: Captain Qwark?**

**Me(Nutball): Dead waste? or somewhat dissolved into atoms?**

**Cole: That happened to someone I know.**

**Aku Aku: Same to Crash, but its no big deal.**

**Me: True. Its funny when Crash gets dissolves into atoms, with that sound effect.**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Oh yeah, that was really funny**

**Nathan: Thats weird, even for me.**

**Me: Anywho, lets get this chapter started.**

* * *

_**Toshin: Resigned to their fates, no one can even try to stop me. My name is unknown, but I took the liberty of using the ogre rank of Toshin, My life was really… boring, but I had the chance to die for a while and stole some of any other deities powers combine with flesh and robotic parts. All this bull crap that I have endured for a while and went back to the real world was worth it. Killed plenty of people, manipulate their minds, and cause destruction to those who try to stop me, especially humans with other abilities as well, This Competition might be of use of testing my full potential. I can say this though… This is going to be too easy. Except the fact that I turn this competition into a full out war, with the Polygon Man on my side, no one can stop us.**_

* * *

"C'mon, C'mon!" Nathan yelled as he played the big screen, playing a shooting platform, a soldier using the Predator Missiles on the enemy, Dante, Parappa, Sly, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Kuro, and Spike watched as the enemies we're flying around the area.

"Nice kill!" Daxter said as Cole, Kat and Ty came in the center room. "Whatcha playin?" asked Ty, "Some game called "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2", some reason someone's console was left here." Clank said as Ty stared at the console. The gang cheered on as Nathan wiped the next wave of enemies as Ty kept his cool. "Shouldn't we… have a plan on trying to go for an assault on Toshin and That Polygon Monster? These guys are not even human, I mean their godlike monsters, and we need a plan." Ty said as Dante nodded in agreement. "He's right, even though I really need a break, but this s*** is bigger than all of us." Dante said as the others agreed.

"Dante is actually right kids." Toshin out of nowhere, appears next to Ty, as everyone except Ty stand back as the Demonic human chuckled, Chikelu growled and lunged at the man, "Heel…" Toshin stopped Chikelu on its tracks as he set the dog down on the ground. The wolf whimpered as Ty calmly approached the man. "What is it now?" he asked as Toshin stared at the boy as well. "Just to see how you and your two besties are doing. MacGrath… Kat… now if i'm correct. Anywho, there's about a 3 people left in the team and I have a special guest to join us today." Toshin said as a gigantic monster in a submarine outfit, with a huge drill, growling in anger as Ty stood in shock. "Meet the Big Daddy. This monster here was all by itself with this child here, and I asked it if it kills you all, then I would send them back to find something more valuable." Toshin said as Sackboy walked to the little girl, "Wait, that little girl's eyes… is she-" "Not at all, only one man can save this… "Little sister", and I'm not sure if its the holy warrior." said Toshin, "This is Bulls***, no more games, we finish this now." Dante said as he pulled his Rebellion out. "Time.." the demonic man said with a snap of his fingers, freezing everything in sight. As he stares at Ty once more, he walked up to Dante as he held the Rebellion, he put it back on Dante's hand as he went to the front door of the mansion, as Toshin snapped his fingers again, everyone tries to see where he went as the Demon chuckled, "Now's the time to get what you want, Kill them." Toshin ordered the Big Daddy as the monster roared and charged at Sly, Jak, and Ratchet. Both of them unsuccessfully dodged the charged knocked back at the wall as Nariko, Kratos, Spyro, and Crash came to see what has happened as they see the Monster charging the other group.

"Another… Then if its a fight it wants, then will have to give it to him." Kratos said as he charged at the Big Daddy, Sackboy smiled at the Little sister as she smiled at the ragdoll, Ty stared once more at the girl as he thought for a moment, seeing visions of the Bioshock universe, a man name Jack, has a choice of saving the Little sisters, or Harvest them. One thing in mind is why wasn't he in the competition with the rest? As the boy walked slowly towards the little sister, she looked at the boy as if he tries to kidnap her, she screams as everyone else covered their ears, the Big Daddy, in quickness, sees Ty near the girl as the monster charges relentlessly as Ty jumps over it immediately, thinking fast, he force palms the monster sending him into the second level of the room.

"So what do we do now?" Cole asked as the Big Daddy jumped at the group, Ty had no choice but to kill it, using his Zantetsuken, the monster endured the hit as Ty was knocked into the pillars, but with quick thinking spun around like the merry-go round, glowing in light blue aura, he launched into the Big Daddy and uses his Drill Kick onto its head. Knocking the monster out of the mansion, to the outside. As it flew, Parappa, Toro and Fat Princess were out at the open as the Big Daddy crash landed hard.

"Awesome!" Parappa said as he, Toro, and Fat Princess stared at the Big Daddy on the ground. They were outside doing their own business as the monster got up, Jak, Ratchet, and Spike try to go for the finish, but the Monster uses its incinerate, trying to get away as possible, the teleporter appears as he and the little sister escapes.

"Yeesh, what was that about?" Daxter asked as Ty stared on as he felt the soul of Big Daddy, it wasn't a monster at all, but was once human. As for the little sister, she needed to be saved as soon as possible. "Seems that this battle is just the beginning. All of this is getting worser and worser by the moment." Ty said as he spotted another Teleporter. "Now what?" Cole asked as he charged his electricity, the others went into their battle stance as a whimpering man came out as he ran in fear. Bumping into Ty, he screams as he stares again and sighs in relief.

I thought you were one of them, thank goodness." the man said as he looked at Ratchet and Clank with the others. "Qwark?" Ratchet said in confusion, "Ratchet, Clank! Oh boy, you guys won't believe the whole situation I was in." Qwark said as Ty looked at an object that Qwark was holding. "Who the hell is this clown?" Dante asked as Cole, Nathan and Ty shrugged, "He doesn't seem… fit, but barely." Kat said as he judged his appearance. "I wouldn't judge, you have to respect the unexpected." Ty said as he approached the hero. "I'm not quite sure about that…" Nariko said as Kratos scoffs at Qwark, "So how did you find us anyway?" Ty asked, "Oh yeah, some creepy guy was capturing other people around the world, so I got the chance to escape and try to use all of my awesome-" "Don't even go there… You escaped in fear, did use some weapons to defeat some zombies and ended up here, right?" Ty said as Qwark nodded, smiling as he gave Ty some kind of device, showing a turtle's head with glasses. "Hey guys, it worked, Qwark found Sly and the others." it said as Sly went to the device. "Bentley? What's going on?" Sly asked as everyone else in confusion were wondering what's going on, "It's terrible, those monsters capture us and I'm not sure what they will do to us. I don't know how many there are but, you have to get here soon." Bentley said as he heard footsteps coming, "Will contact soon, just find out more about his plans and will get here as possible." Ty said, "Agreed, be careful." Bentley said, logging off.

"Guess will be going to the enemy base soon, right?" Nathan said as Aku Aku set up the device, activating two teleporters. "Will have to split up in different teams, one will have to go to Paris, and one will have to go to the stadium." Aku Aku said as the teleporter showed the individual world.

Group 1: Dante, Nariko, Ratchet and Clank, Kratos, Sir Daniel, Crash, Spike and Fat Princess

Group 2: Ty, Cole, Kat, Jak and Daxter, Toro, Sly, Sackboy, Nathan, Parappa and Spyro

Supporters: Aku Aku, Kuro, and Qwark

"Everyone got it, if so, then their is no turning back now." Ty said as the group split up into the teleporter as Aku Aku and the other supporters went into the Command Center of the mansion to help out the others.

* * *

"This is bulls***, how in the hell are we suppose to get out of here?" a boy said, dressed in a japanese school uniform, with jeans and Sports shoes crafting a type of gun as he and other people, trapped in a cell. "No need to be upset, will get out as soon as they get here. " a woman with ice powers said as Bentley watched the zombies leave, "Well soon isn't enough y'know, we have to do something." Another woman with pyrokinesis said, impatiently, "Look, I'm tired of waiting too, but the lady is right." An elderly like man said dressed in a hawaiian shirt with khaki's on. "Lets see, Kuo, Nix, Bentley, Murray, Sully, Keira, Cutter, Charlie, Ellie, Twi, Natalie, Coco, Raven, and… someone's missing.." The boy said as he spotted four more of the others. "Oh yeah, Kiya, Dunn, Jack, and um…" "Listen, I don't have time for this nonsense, can we just find a way out of here?" A girl named Raven asked as Dunn cocked his Desert Eagle, "Look little girl, it's like he said, there's no way out of this s*******, we're trapped like the rest so get over it." Dunn said as Raven stared at the Corporal, then stared at the boy as he crafted again, she sat next to him as he stared at the gravity shifter. "Something I can help you with?" The boy asked as Raven looked away. Another girl, in a blue hoodie, approach the boy as he looked at the girl. "You too huh? ...Kat isn't it?" he asked as Raven looked in shock as if she thought it was the same Kat that she knows, turns out that this Kat is from Dante's world, "Are you trying to get us out?" she asked as she looked at his crafting material. "Yep, just give me some patience, and a little accuracy. Hope this special ops crap helped me out." The boy said as he stands up and stares at the switch. "Any idea's man?" Nix said as the boy transformed the craft into a Revolver, "Already on it." the boy said as he aimed, timingly as the zombie guards came in, "Hey kid, make it quick, I can hear em coming back." said Sully, "I got it… and the name is Zac." he introduced himself as he shoot the machine, activating the doors.

"Holy S***, now they'll know we're escaping!" Dunn said as everyone else got out immediately as they spotted the zombies running towards them. Zac hold them off transforming the gun into a MAAWS Rocket as the zombies we're incinerated. More were on the way as the MAAWS transformed back into a revolver. "Man, those zombies can run fast." Murray said as Jack, Sully, Zac, Kuo and Nix also hold them off as they went into the teleporter room, the other five went in as Zac sealed the door.

"Hey Coco, can you work this thing?" Zac asked as Coco approached the machine. "I can, but I might need some assistance." she said as Bentley, Natalie, Kiera, and Ellie tried to work on the device, "All of this stuff is really complicated but will do our best to work it." Kiera said as the Juggernaut Zombie appeared with a LMG shooting around the room.

"F***!, enemies at the second floor!" Dunn yelled as Zac understand the military optics, he uses his telekinesis on the zombies and hurled them into each other. Kuo freezes the zombies from the left as Nix burn the others. Charlie, watching on, not even a panic, stared on as he grabs a shotgun. As close as Charlie Kane went, he shot every single one coming towards him. Sully toss the RPG to Zac as he enhanced it into a different type with extra ammunition, he shot the Juggernaut Zombie on the head as it endured the hit, two more shots fired as the giant dropped his LMG and collapsed.

"We're those necromorphs?" Ellie asked, "No, they're real Zombies, from my world, a man who ran mayor from my town controls them, but with these devices on their heads, it seems that this isn't his work." Zac said as he ripped off the device. "Any other demons we need to know?" asked Nix, "Goblins, Drudes, Cambions, even succubus… oh yeah the Seven deadly sins exist as well." Zac said, "Wait, That's actually true?" asked Sully, "Yeah, except they're only spirits that choose the ones who want more of their life. Lucifer is Pride, Mammon is Greed, Asmodeus is Lust, Leviathan is Envy, Beelzebub is Gluttony, Satan is Wrath, and Belphegor is Sloth. Too bad their not here, or will be decimated by now." Zac said as he took the energy crystal from the juggernaut zombie's chest. "S***, this whole seven deadly sin thing must be for real… I'm not one to judge but count me in, I'll do what it takes to get back home." Dunn said as he reloaded his ACR.

"I got it!" Coco said as the teleporter activated. "That thing? its all big and filled with electricity." Dunn said as he tries to touch the teleporter. Zac jumped through first, Charlie stared on as he followed Zac as well. "Hey wait, what about those people trapped in the crystal?" asked Kuo as a zombie with a high scream shaking the barricade, "Will have to send them somewhere if anyone can find them." Natalie said as she set up the destination. "..." Jack uses his powers to send the crystals into the teleporter as its electricity crackled. "Great, now can we go?" asked Raven as Dunn shot down a couple. "Go, get in their quick!" Dunn yelled as everyone else went in, a zombie grabs Dunn, but in great reaction, he uses his knife and stabs the gruesome monster in the chest and throws it at the nearest one., The Corporal ran and went in the portal.

As he went through the portal, everyone made it to the mansion, including Dunn, the soldier sighed in relief. "Glad you made it." Raven said as she crossed her arms, Zac offered Dunn a hand as he got up with support. "Alright turtle man, what now?" asked Sully as Bentley adjusted his glasses, "Well i'm not sure, if we can use this base to communicate the others, will be able to help them to get to Polygon Man. If they defeat that monstrous being, then will be able to get home." Bentley said, "Well, lets hope your right." Zac said as he opened the mansion door."

* * *

Paris...

Ty, Cole, Kat, Jak and Daxter, Toro, Sly, Sackboy, Nathan, Parappa and Spyro arrived at Sly's world, another Paris but way different. "Dude, so this is what Paris is like." Parappa said as he walked and scanned the area. "The city of love, go figure." Nathan said as he walked to a different direction. "Wow, hey, what's that big tower?" Kat asked, "The Eiffel Tower." Ty said as he spotted the negativtron as it roams around Paris. "Something isn't right." Sly said as he stared at the negativtron. "Well, so there's more of you…" Heihachi stood on top of the building, crossing his arms, staring at the heroes, "Ooh, its Heihachi-san!" Toro said, "Who?" Cole asked as Heihachi looked at the appearance of the heroes. "Wait, we're not in a samurai scene are we?" Nathan said, "No, its the same old bullcrap." Daxter said as Ty sheathed his Zantetsuken, Heihachi scoffed at the boy as he jumped down to the heroes. "Really, your gonna use weapons?" Heihachi said as Ty struck the sword into the concrete of the building. "If you want a hand to hand combat, then we can just go on ahead and skip the formalities and fight." Ty said as Heihachi chuckled in amazement, "You got guts kid, I like to see all of you try." Heihachi said as he went into his battle stance. "Dusty hissed at the young fighter as Kat, Cole, Nathan, Sly, Toro, Sackboy, Parappa, and Spyro got into their stance, "Ha! Come on!" Heihachi yelled as Cole goes for the first hit, throwing a electric grenade.

"Well, looks like we have another superhuman fighter I see, at least your not a devil, so this will be enjoyable." Heihachi said as he goes into his Raijin Stance.

Ty, Cole, Kat, Jak and Daxter, Toro, Sly, Sackboy, Nathan, Parappa and Spyro vs Heihachi Mishima

Heihachi charges at Cole and goes for a stun punch from his Raijin Stance, Jak and Nathan attempt to use their punches on the man, but uses his counter attack to knock them back. Toro goes for his dragon kick from behind as Heihachi seen it coming and jumps, using his demon scissors, blown the cat away with Jak and Nathan. Kat tries to find an opening as Ty and Heihachi traded medium and huge blows as if this was an old martial arts movie, Heihachi quickly uses his Electric Wind God Fist on Ty as he soars up into the air, Kat uses her gravity kick as Heihachi grabs the girl and slams her to the ground. Dusty hissed at the man as he scoffs. "Pesky little vermin!" He yelled as he attempts to stomp the cat, Ty and Cole block the blow as both of them stun Heihachi, Ty grabs the man as the boy slams the same way as heihachi did, but with a punch on the chest, knocking the Mishima to the nearest wall as he quickly recovers. Sly goes invisible as Sackboy goes after Heihachi, the old man laughs as he sees Sackboy in his stance. "Ha! What are you going to do little doll?" Heihachi mocked as Sackboy grabs Heihachi and Suplex him painfully. As Heihachi gets up, he was really getting annoyed as he uses his force palm on Sackboy, but was knocked by Sly Cooper himself, The negativitron sucks up more stuff as it laughs away to its next destination. Nathan and Parappa charge at the old man as he once again uses his Raijin Stance once more, Heihachi attempts to punch Nathan, but the treasure hunter slides at Heihachi as the old man slips into mid air, then Parappa uses his skateboard, knocking Heihachi up to the top. Jak caught the Mishima from the air as he spun him around. Toro, with quick thinking uses his Level 2, using a wishing star and blast Heihachi. As everything clears up, Heihachi survives the blast, getting up, he dashes quickly and uses his roundhouse on Nathan, his dragon uppercuts on Toro, his demon breath on Sly, Jak and Daxter, and Powerbomb Sackboy. "Who's next!?" yelled Heihachi as Spyro the Dragon tackles the man, sending him into the building wall. Spyro huffed in relief, watching Heihachi getting up from an attack like that, he's no ordinary human.

"What do we do now? This guy keeps on taking hits as if he's playing us." Spyro said as Ty tries to think of a plan. Heihachi dashes towards Spyro and uses his Lightning Hammer, slamming him to the ground. "Now… to finish this." Heihachi said as he prepares for the final blow. Ty force palms the old man, uses his Crescent Kick to knock him to the wall again. Spyro did his best to recover as Ty, and Cole hold Heihachi back with everything they had. Kat recovers just in time as she also held Heihachi as possible. "Hold him tight, I'll use everything I got!" Spyro yelled as he charges his Mega Fireball. As the three hold the old man to the wall, Ty uses his force palm to stun Heihachi. As Spyro charges his flames, he spits out his Mega Fireball, Then everything just went to white as the three evade the attack...

* * *

Toshin walks into the lab as he sees the damage that was done. The humanoid demon was shock to see the Juggernaut Zombie, defeated easily as he spots an antique watch, Toshin hept it for safekeeping to himself as he chuckled. Radec came by as Toshin channeled his energy. "Report." Toshin said, "The Sidekicks escaped, just as you predicted." the Soldier said as Toshin chuckled, "With that performance like that, it seems that they will never know what will hit them." Toshin said as he look into a small device.

"Should we wait then?" Radec asked, "Yes… When the time is right." Toshin said as he and Radec left to the Sandover Village.

"Now that the trophies are separated, they are no use to me." said Toshin

* * *

Black Rock Stadium…

Dante, Nariko, Ratchet and Clank, Kratos, Sir Daniel, Crash, Spike and Fat Princess appeared at the deadliest stadium made by Calypso himself, every member of the Twisted Metal competition are gather. Clowns, Dolls, Grimms, but also other competitors came from another alternate universe of Twisted Metal: Roadkill, Hammerhead, the real Mr. Grimm, Darkside, Warthog, Crimson Fury, Grasshopper, Axel himself, and Minion,

"Thats a lot of competitors." Dante said as he spotted Sweet Tooth up top, "Why is he just sitting there, does he even care if he gets shot?" asked Ratchet as Kratos took his blades out.

"Ah, the carnage… the sweet carnage of all of these… pitiful meat sacks. Though I have never seen these drivers before to be honest, but it makes more fun of this destruction!" Sweet Tooth said with a laugh, as he sees Kratos blades coming at him, he got up and grab his Machete. "Pretty neat trick there, pal. Lets see if I can match it." Sweet Tooth said as he came down with a slam on the ground. "It had to be the clown again…" Sir Daniel said as he was annoyed to see the psycho clown, "Leave or be killed by my wrath, Cretin." Kratos said as Sweet Tooth glared at Kratos as he chuckled. "Well get a load of you cupcake." Sweet Tooth taunted as he looked at Nariko, who looked disgusted at the clown, "And we have a bonus. Another one to be put in my ice cream truck. But you boy are no exception." Sweet Tooth said as Nariko charges after the clown. Sweet Tooth whistled for his truck as one of his gang member drove to the position where the clown was. As the clown member took the chopper with the others, Sweet Tooth went in his truck as he drove around the heroes.

"We got any certain weapons to take it out buddy?" Ratchet asked as he looked for some heavy artillery, "I really wish it was that easy." Spike said as he uses his Slingshot on Sweet Tooth, but makes the clown chuckled in excitement. Kratos charges towards the ice cream truck as Sweet Tooth drove, using his machine guns, Kratos dodge left to right and jumps on top of the truck, Nariko, summons the cannon on top of the edge of the stadium, as Kratos do damage on the truck, Nariko shoots as Ratchet uses his Rockets. The truck flying in mid air as Kratos jump off, the truck separated with Sweet Tooth in mid air, turning into a gigantic robotic machine. As Sweet tooth lagh in amazement he uses his turret at Sir Daniel and Crash. Crash dodged the bullets by spinning around. the Bandicoot got near the machine's leg as the robot prepare to stomp, Crash dodged as possible as Sir Daniel uses his level 2 magic. Sweet Tooth uses his turret once more, shooting all of the red magic as he tries to shoot down Nariko, Dante quickly uses his angel dash, getting Nariko out of harms way, setting her down, Dante took out his Rebellion. "I didn't need your help." Nariko said, glaring angrily at the demon hunter, "Hey, you woulda been through if I didn't make it in time." Dante said as Nariko looked at the damaged turret. He was right, but Nariko wasn't going to give up easily as she grabbed her sword.

"Any last words my playful little boys and girls?" The clown yelled as a trophy came down near the heroes. "Another one…" Kratos said as Clank examined the trophy. "Hey, she's kinda hot." Dante said as Ratchet touch the trophy as it glowed brightly.

Name: Nikki

Specialty: Sorceress

Universe: Pandemonium

"Whew, Finally… Hey, where am I?" The Sorceress asked as Sweet Tooth remembered the same girl she messed with at the lab. "Another red head huh… looks like there's another bonus for the kill." Sweet Tooth said as Nikki tries to think of a way to get rid of the giant robotic clown, she came up with an idea, grabs out a magic book. "Hey, if she's a Sorceress, doesn't that make her evil?" Sir Daniel asked, "Not really, someone that drop dead gorgeous can't be evil." Dante said, "I'll take that as a compliment pretty boy." Nikki said as she chanted the spell to take out Sweet Tooth. As she chanted, her eyes glow bright as a beam of light shot the Gigantic robot, in a flash of light, who knows what will happen next.

* * *

Evil Cole scanned the area of Sandover Village, spotted some zombies gathering some more energy, some golfers were playing some golf as the villagers watched the competitors go on as Evil Cole attempts to destroy the village as the zombies finished, then he spotted yellow lightning as an muscular old man float, examining the world. then left in a flash, Evil Cole thought of the same thing as he left. Thinking about the other Cole, he hopes to crush him, but by crushing his two allies first.

* * *

Kat tries to wake up Ty as Cole try to fend off Heihachi, Spyro's Mega Fireball seem to failed to take out the old man. Heihachi had survive a near death fall from his own son, getting blown by Jacks, and even surviving against a demon. Dusty and Chikelu tries to wake up Ty as he come to his senses, As he tries to get up, he spotted a shiny object falling towards the two men, both MacGrath and Mishima, dodged out of the way as it slam to the ground.

"What is this piece of rock doing here?" Heihachi said as Ty ran up to the crystal trophy, t, it was shaped of a soldier with a M4A1, as Ty touch the crystal, it glowed as it shatters.

Name: Cpt. Price

Specialty: Assault Gunner

Universe: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare

"What the bloody hell is this?" Price said as he looked at the scene, "Hey geezer, if you don't mind, were in a middle of a fight here." Daxter said as Nathan walked up to the former Task Force soldier, "Sorry about this, look we don't-" Nathan was interrupted by a pistol right in his face. Daxter and the others were in shock to see that Price is not an ordinary soldier, the man was way experienced from the others. "You listen well ya cheeky bastards… I don't know what's going on here but you better try and help me find a way out of this s*******..." Price said as Heihachi scoff in disbelief. "Please, your idle threat would work on those imbeciles. But on me, thats a different story." the old man said as Price throw his knife at Heihachi's cheek, barely misses his head, making a mark, causing it to bleed. Heihachi growled as Heihachi charged his electricity in Raijin Stance.

"Listen Captain Price, if you can help us, will get you back, safely. You have my word." Ty said as Price stared for a moment, then nodded. Zombies came out of nowhere from the top of the buildings, left to right, they were surrounded. But to their surprise, Heihachi got away, and crawlers were introduced as they screeched at the top. "I got an idea, hey Price, can you use this?" Ty asked as he set up an Plane with 3 types of weapons, "Well, you just made my day lad, I'll give it a go." Price said as he called in the Plane. Everyone looks up in the sky to see the plane, shadowing the zombies and the heroes. The plane model known as the AC-130 flying, aiming at the pack of zombies and shoots out the big 105mm cannon, making a splash on the zombies. "Everyone find cover!" Price yells as everyone and the captain hides in the building. The AC-130 fires a bunch of 40mm bofors, killing another pack. Then finishes with the 25mm gattling gun and using one last cannon splash. As everything was subdued, the heroes checked on what was left of the zombies, The AC-130 went on to another dimension from an unknown portal as Price gave back Ty's computer.

"That was awesome!" Daxter yelled as Sackboy cheered with his victory dance. "Awesome nothing, that was unbelievable." Jak said in amazement, "To think the military has one of those things. That was really beyond awesome." Cole said as Kat looked at the portal once again, she hoped that the army from her world would never develop a aircraft as powerful as the AC-130. "I wouldn't worry, if its a special ops, its only used for certain jobs." Ty said, "Oh i see, so that came from Captain Price-san's world?" Toro asked, "Yep, no doubt about it." Ty said as a small device turned into a pad like device showing Bentley on the screen. "Guys! I got through, but where's Sly?" the turtle said, "Its that turtle again." Kat said as Cole and Ty came close to the screen and see the other people as well. "Kuo, Nix?" "Raven?" "Zac!?" the three said from their respective allies, "Kat, is that really you?" Raven asked, "Cole? What's going on?" Kuo asked, "Ty… What in God's name is happening?" Zac asked as Daxter went on Ty's shoulder, hey, check out the babes!, the blue hair one seems real-" "Would you shut it!?" Cole, Ty and Jak yelled in unison, "Calm down, at least someone tell us what's going on?" Bentley asked, "I guess I might tell em. Some deity and a guy named Polygon Man, is trying to take over dimensions and other stuff, by getting different types of energies from around from universe to universe. If we don't stop them, then its going to get worse." Ty explained, "Thats a load of bulls***. Hey Price, any suggestions?" Dunn asked as Price was fading away. "Wait, what's happening to Price?" Parappa asked as Sackboy panicked, "That happened to Jotaro, right?" Kat asked as Price faded in transparent. "I guess i'll have to wait to be called again, can I count on you?" Price asked Ty as the boy nodded, as Price disappears, the small light turns into a Task Force 141 emblem, Ty put it next to Jotaro's symbol in his long coat, "Its just like Jotaro, its like an assistant, but temporarily." Cole said, "I see, it seems that those crystals that we sent were people who we're trapped. there's three more to go, so if you guys can find them, that will be great" Bentley said as Toro activated the teleporter. "So where too next?" Nathan asked as Bentley scanned the teleporter. "It seems that you might go to the sandover village, and looks like another teleporter their that connects to the village, is where Sly and the others are." Bentley said, "I can't believe that we have to go back to the past… Wait a sec, who are those weirdos!?" Daxter asked as Raven looked at the second screen showing golfers, the villagers, and a couple of zombies gathering hidden eco from Jak's world. "This isn't good, those things are stealing the energy from the village." Raven said as the other Kat, from Dante's world, sensed that its in real danger of collapsing. "You have to hurry, this world doesn't have much time." She said as the other Kat that is with the heroes, stared at the teenage hooded Kat, confused of why she has the same name as her. "We should be on our way now. Zac, we might need some support, if you guys can send in some weaponry." Ty said, "Ok, but they're not much, but its good enough for you guys." Zac said as everyone else went in the portal. "Toro stopped as he tugged on to Ty's leg. "By the way, how do you think the others are doing at the stadium?" Toro asked, "I'm not sure, but lets hope that they're ok." Ty said, "Yo, if they don't survive, then what will we do?" Parappa asked, worrying, "...Then… will have to move on and save the universe ourselves. But I believe that they can do it." Ty said as the 3 went in the portal.

* * *

Somewhere around a destroy city, with a gigantic sanctuary, a Man fired rockets from left to right as he threw his grenades at a bunch of zombies. He had a dark complexion, glowing eyes and was a gunslinger. That man was known as Emmett Graves, he too was in a competition, well was until Toshin turned it into something much worse. "D*** it, hope I can get out of this alive." Emmett said as more zombies pounced at the gunslinger. Emmett smirked as he uses his Level 2 super, as the gigantic device came down, the energy blast like a bomb in a flash dissolving the zombies.

Toshin appears on top of the tallest building as Radec settled in his position. he spotted Emmett from far above, then sees a yellow flash of lightning, seeing a old elderly man, looking down at everything he sees. "Hmm… I wonder…" Toshin said as his eyes glowed.

* * *

**Me: Well, thats done, but I feel like that some of the others didn't deserve to talk a little more.**

**Jak: I agree, **

**Daxter: Ditto.**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Hey we got five followers. Well I won't say who they are, but you know who you guys are and-**

**Me: Thanks so much on following on my story, I'm doing the best I can since its my first story and everything. Plus hopefully that Ty's fate is up to me, whatever happens, I want to make an epic ending out of this story.**

**Cole: So thats it?**

**Me: Yeah pretty much. so stay tuned**

* * *

**Bonus**

**Zac: Yo Jack, help me with this dinosaur meat will ya?**

**Jack: …Sure, let me get my telekinesis up and working.**

**Dunn: Why in the F*** are you using dinosaur meat?**

**Zac: Every T rex I encounter from time travel from the past, try to eat me. So I decapitate their heads and use their bodies for dino meat. The heads go hang up on my wall as trophies.**

**Raven: Hardcore… heh..**

**Zac: …? Is that a smile I see?**

**Raven: No, no… Its nothing.**

**Sully: Who knew you eat dinosaur meat, how does it taste?**

**Zac: Really rough, but worth eating.**

**Cutter: Well now, if its medium or well done, I would love to try one.**

**Kuo: Count me out.**

**Natalie: Same here.**

**Kiya: I also don't want any.**

**Coco: So the predator becomes the prey… Go figure.**

**Kiera: Its kinda funny really, I never expect that you can eat that type of meat.**

**Twi: Wait what's a Dinosaur?**

**Zac: This is a dinosaur. (Shows dinosaur head)**

**Kat(DMC): Uh…**

**Dunn: Thats huge.**

**Sully: I'm gonna lay in the lounge…**

**Ellie: Right behind you.**

**Jack: ... I still don't get why you guys are scared.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me(Nutball): We're back!, in a dino… no, with another chapter of Revolution.**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): and we are gonna see some of that Sexy Nikki in this chapter too right? Hopefully that we get to see more of her… Are we?**

**Daxter: For once I agree with the smart one, that Sorceress chick is really hot!**

**Me: What about Tess?**

**Daxter: Oh… uh…**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Kat: …? **

**Ty: … **

**Zac: If I may, sure she's got the body, but it isn't necessary to act like idiots over any women. Might as well have some respect.**

**Me(Nutball): Or just begging to get R- I mean look! a Juggernaut wielding a laser sighted LMG! (Runs off to the game room)**

**Me: To you guys, what makes a girl attractive?**

**Nathan: Thats a tough question..**

**Dante: I go for the br-**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Whoa there chum, we know what you mean, unless if their medium, or big enough to suck-**

**Daxter: don't forget the jiggle**

**Cole: ...uh huh.**

**Me(Smart and fancy) How about the curves, smooth legs, and the nice, sexy… well you know, **

**Nathan: I gotcha, isn't Cole attracted to-**

**Me: Yes! We all know cause Ty told you guys if he was infamous and was hooked up with Nix.**

**Dante: Too bad it was an alternate dimension.**

**Cole: You had to go there…**

**Ratchet: Unlike Ty's friend, she might look like Kat, but man, that babe is packed.**

**Daxter: Yeah, you know they're begging for-**

**Ty: What…?**

**Daxter: Nevermind.**

**On the other side…**

**Kat: ...What are they talking about Raven?**

**Raven: Who cares… that Zac… why does he and I have to be from different worlds?**

**Nix: …Really?**

**Raven: Yeah really. I'm trying to see what's attractive about him so I thought if I want to hang with him, he would start to like me.**

**Kuo: Thats nice and all but would it be best to ask him?  
**

**Raven: But I'm nervous.**

**Kat(DMC) Hey Dunn, don't you have someone special?**

**Dunn: Well yeah, well even If I'm in the army doesn't make us… Well you get the idea, but we have some special people waiting for us.**

**Kat: (Hmm… Cole or Ty… I'm not sure, those two seem real special to me, including Raven, I wonder what makes those two guys attractive? As for Raven… she really likes that Zac guy, What if the writer would make a-)**

**Me: Ok, Lets get this story started… Man, too much info. All the fanboys and fangirls are going to make things worse for me, so lets go see what happens at the stadium.**

* * *

As smoke clears from the stadium, the crowd cheers as Nikki dusted herself off, Kratos looked at the other competitors as they got out their vehicles, some are clowns, grimms, and dolls, but the others form the Twisted Metal are the original, their vehicles we're shut off completely as Axel watches the heroes fighting off Sweet Tooth.

"Hope they take that stupid clown down." Axel said as Captain Spears, the owner of Roadkill stares on, "What about the competition?" He asked as Sgt Roberts, owner of Outlaw watches as well. "I bet Calypso can't control this."

"Wow, that went well." Nikki said as Dante approached to her, checking out her figure. The buxom Sorceress stare at the Demon Hunter as she smiled friendly at him, making Dante a little red. "So…" Is all Dante said as Nikki giggled softly, "What, you never seen a Sexier Sorceress before?" she asked, "Not really.. I'm Dante." He said as he puts his Rebellion back, Kratos spotted Sweet Tooth as the clown tries to get up to see the damage on his Ice Cream Truck, all the parts we're separated as Sweet Tooth stared in shocked.

"My Truck!" The clown yelled as the parts vanished into symbols, then all the competitors cheered as well as the crowd. Sweet tooth stared at the Sorceress as Nikki summons a meteor, blasting him out of the arena, as the teleporter open by itself, Sweet Tooth vanishes as it catches him safely.

"Great, you let him get away." Dante said as Nikki shrugged. "Oh well, next time we see him…" Spike said, As Nikki starts to glow, Nariko wonders if this is the same effect from Jotaro at the Lab, one thing for sure, The Sorceress' Icon was going to the Sandover Village as it flew into the portal of its own.

"So now that we taken care of that, now what?" Ratchet asked as Crash pointed to see Ty and the others are in the Village, so was Nikki's shining icon symbol from above. "Well, will have to move on to the next world then." Sir Daniel said as he knows what comes next. "Shouldn't we let the others take care of their own situation?" Fat Princess asked, "There not in Paris are they?" Sir Daniel said as he went into the next world.

"No argument here, We have no choice." Dante said as he went in second, Kratos and Nariko went in as well, Crash, Ratchet and Clank shrugged as the Bandicoot went in first. "Man, wish we find a gold bolt soon." "I wouldn't count on it Ratchet, will have to defeat Toshin and his master first if we ever get home." Clank said as the duo went in, so did Spike as he stared on. Fat Princess didn't have a choice but went with the others as well. As it closes, Marcus Kane of the alternate Twisted Metal, who is also known as Sweet Tooth stare on as he sighed. "I never liked that name…" he said as he drove his Roadkill off to the next place.

* * *

Sandover Village

Jak, Daxter and the others appeared from above the portal, as only Jak and Daxter, Sly, Parappa, Sackboy, Spyro, and Toro fell, for some reason, Spyro couldn't recover quickly from the sky, Kat and Ty hovered, as Kat held Cole and Ty held Nathan, but Nathan slips as Ty tries to catch him, Cole tries to hover with his powers to catch up to the two of them. As Nathan was about to slam the others in the pile, Ty stopped from his tracks as Cole landed on back of Sly. "Well, now what?" Nathan asked as he was hit with a golf ball, so did Cole, "You had to ask." he said as he spots the golfers. "Hey… where's Kat?" Ty asked, "I think she's still up in the air." Toro said as Ty sees her falling, with a flash, she fell on him as the others we're spread around. (Based off of her intro on PS All Stars) She huff in embarrassment as she pouts. "Well, at least I wasn't hurt… Hey, where's Ty?" Kat asked, "Down here…" Ty muffled as he was under Kat, the only thing that Ty was thinking is "Why me..?" Ty was under Kat's bottom area, smothered on the ground, to her. Now Kat, even more embarrassed tries to get off of him as he dusted himself off. "Lucky…" Daxter mumbled as Kat assisted, dusting Ty off. "At least no one saw that." Ty said, "I'm real sorry Ty, I just saw a yellow lightning flashing from that direction." Kat said, "What yellow lightning?" Cole, Ty and Nathan said in unison, Daxter, with his own business looks at his old home as he smiled. "Ah, its good to be back in the past, as long as you guys are here, I might give ya the tour around this place." He said as he realizes that everyone wasn't listening to him, but Kat. The ottsel, sighed in defeat as he went to see the commotion. "Alright, what's going on!?" Daxter asked, "Something about a yellow lightning, you got that pad, right?" Sly asked, "Yeah, lets get the others in." Ty said as he activates the pad, showing Bentley, "Hey, Kat said that there's a yellow lightning. Any reason why?" Ty asked as he sees it flashes. "According to my readings, it seems that another Deity is at work, and… Wait a sec, I'm getting a clip of the catastrophe." A clip shows up next in a small screen as it shows a man flashing with thunder against the zombies, it seems that the zombies appear more human instead in their flailing ways, more experienced and more dangerous than ever. "Ellie… If your getting this, it seems those necromorphs are becoming more human… I don't understand why are they doing this, but is not looking good. Hope this message gets through." The video ended as a bright flash crackles,

"Now they're getting more stronger." Ty said as he clenched his fist. "That was Isaac, its gotta be him." Ellie said, "Who's Isaac?" Jak asked as a bunch of zombies came and got into their stance, but into a fighting stance. "What the hell..?" Nathan said as everyone else stood in shock, the zombies appear to be more human, but burnt black, raw flesh, their own sigma on front of their faces, white trails, golden glowing eyes, and different outfits for special forces only.

"So… any reason why these guys are just staring at us?" Sly asked as one of the zombies approached first. "We are…not just human… but more powerful than before, we want the boy, and his holy powers of God himself. Once we have that, we will turn it into pure darkness and will have… world domination. No eating flesh anymore, now that our master perfected every single one of us. Turning us into super elite soldiers by his command, soon they will fall against Lord Toshin: The Fallen Angel." As it finishes, the zombies charges against Ty as Nathan shoots his magnum pistol sending him flying.

"I dunno about you, but all this bull s*** is just a waste of time if you ask me." Nathan said as a couple more came. Spyro shoots out his Ice breath ability, they froze but broken the ice as they use familiar techniques. each four zombies are captains of the elementals of Earth, Fire, Wind, Ice. "There's too many of them!" Parappa yelled as he whacked them with his skateboard, "Look at the bright side, at least they won't eat us." Toro said, "Since when? All they did was chasing us and gathering energies from around the world." Ty said as the Zombies surrounded the heroes. "I guess this is it." Spyro said as they get closer. "Not yet.." Cole said as he prepares to use his Iconic Freeze, all of the sudden a yellow flash of lightning executes the zombies surrounding the heroes as a old muscular white haired man, pured white eyes, wearing a white toga, with a golden side guard, the man walked and scanned the scenery and the zombies.

"Who is responsible for these… abominations…?" He asked as he grabs Kat's hair, hurting her, she held her breath from the pain that Zeus is inflicting. Dusty hissed at the old man, as he looked in disgust at the cat. "I'll ask again mortals… Who Is Responsible for this Catastrophe!?" He yelled with the loudest voice as Ty sees visions of the old man, he recognizes the man known as Zeus, the King of the Gods, it made Ty in disgust to hear the so called god calls himself that name. The boy stands up, a death glare appeared on his face as he clenched his fist, his holy energy crackles as his eyes glowed pure. "Let her go…" Ty said in a cold, holy voice, "Who Dares!?" Zeus lets Kat go as Ty appears in front of him in a flash. "I do… Fake." Ty said as the God of Thunder growled of what the teenager said, "How dare you call me a fake, mortal… for that you will die for your ignorance!" Zeus said as he tries to punch the holy warrior, Ty grabs his fist as Zeus went in shock to see that the boy was equal. Cole couldn't believe it, but Ty was fighting The God of Thunder himself as both Zeus and Ty looked at each other, glaring, both wanting to destroy each other cause of their own religion, of what they believe what's right. Ty can sense fear inside Zeus, but still a false god.

"Ty…" Kat said softly as Dusty meowed sadly as the others recovered from the flash. "Wait, another competitor? Well this couldn't get any worse. Unless its someone bigger." Spyro said as both Ty and Zeus engaged with their fists. The zombies retreated in the teleporter, Cole and the others assisted Ty as they counter behind Zeus, the god counter back by flashing with lightning around him, causing the others to get paralyzed, except for Cole, Kat, Nathan and Jak.

"I see you can withstand my power mortal." Zeus said, "Shut up. All of you false gods are nothing but selfish scum." Ty said as he gives Zeus a reversal giant swing, the god recovered quickly as he charges his fist with lightning, Ty tries to slash the man a couple of times, but seems to have a hidden armor, resisting his attacks.

("Crap… gotta counter his moves, All of his charging techniques are armor based.") Ty tries to find a weak point on Zeus, Parappa, skates towards Ty's position and slams his skateboard on Zeus's face, but made the god even madder. Zeus shocks Parappa as the rapping dog was knocked at Samo's house. Sackboy uses his jetpack, charging at the thunder god, as he tackled him, is as if he never felt the impact. Zeus laughed as he grabbed Sackboy and threw him next to Parappa.

"How pathetic. Is this the best you mortals can do?" The thunder god questioned, Toro goes for the flying kick as Zeus was caught off guard, knocking him near the other houses. "I never thought I got it in me." Toro said as a bigger flash blasted around the area, Ty and the others went to Zeus's position as the thunder god growled in anger, Drake uses his Magnum pistol to distract the god, as Zeus glared at Nathan, the master thief himself had a better idea.

"Hey, Old, tired and useless, bet you can't use those magic powers to take out the master thief." Nathan taunted as Zeus went after Nathan, Sly on the other hand sneak at the thunder god, the others scattered to different positions as Nathan and Zeus went to a beach like section as Sly went behind Zeus as he landed. "You'll pay for your insolence mortal." Zeus said as he charged his lightning powers, As Nathan shoots Zeus near the head, the thunder god was stunned for a second as Sly reappears and uses his signature cane slam from behind. "Well that went well. I guess he's not that powerful after all." Sly said as Zeus grabs the raccoon and electrocutes him and throws him up in the air.

"Impudent little pest." Zeus said with a growl, As Zeus tries to use the final blow on Nathan, Spyro uses his Mega Fireball at the thunder god multiple times, the purple dragon came down with much force on his horns as Zeus tries to grab the dragon's horns, as the impact on the ground shatters at Zeus's position, the god chuckled in amusement as Spyro in shock, seeing that Zeus grabbed the horns on Spyro. "Impressive, but still not good enough." Zeus said as he threw Spyro up in the air and shocks Spyro with his powerful thunderbolt, knocking him near at the green eco piles.

"I grow tire of this. I will end every single one of you!" Zeus yelled as he flew right at Nathan, all of the sudden, a holy missile was shot directly at Zeus as he was stunned. Ty, Jak, and Kat shown up in different forms, Tenshi Ty, Light Jak, and Gravity Panther, the three of them in their respective forms standing against Zeus.

"I see you mortals aren't giving up easily." "No more games Zeus, its time to finish this." Ty flew up in the air as Kat dashes to the left. "Time to go precursor on him Jak!" Daxter yelled as Light Jak dash to the right.

* * *

Another portal opens as the other group came out on the ground, Kratos and the others made it to the Village as they try to find the zombies, noticing one of them retreated. they see the zombie in a particular new look and new energy that they have within.

"We're too late." Nariko said as Dante and Spike try to look for their friends, they weren't at the first beach section, or at the village, but their was a blast radius on the tower.

"Ratchet, I detect something far more powerful, it looks like-" As Clank was about to finish, Lightning struck somewhere behind the village as Kratos sees the same power that he always knew. "Zeus…" Kratos said as he ran towards the lightning. Dante, Sir Daniel and Crash followed, but…

"Wait a second Kratos, what about the others!?" Spike yelled as Kratos kept going to the direction of the flash. Crash and Sir Daniel stopped, then a black and red demonic flash appeared as Toshin formed in front of Nariko, Spike and Fat Princess, using his powers to block off Daniel and Crash. "Will hold him off, you two go after Kratos." Nariko said as Sir Daniel and Crash followed Dante and Kratos to the beach.

"Its too bad that this isn't going to be a fair fight." Toshin said as Nariko sheathed her sword out as Spike took his laser club sword, Fat Princess readied her troops as they defend the princess. "You will go no further." Nariko said as the demonic android teleports in front of her. "Try and stop me." Toshin said softly as his eyes glow demonic red.

* * *

Ty, Kat, and Jak in their transformations, attack in various directions. Ty uses his Zantetsuken to slash from above. Zeus succeeded by blocking the warrior's attack, Kat slashes from left to right, making the thunder god crumble by the attack. Jak flying by, shoots out various light eco projectiles, knocking Zeus up to the mountain section where the green eco are developed. Zeus didn't bother using the green eco as Ty and Jak shoot out their projectiles. Zeus tries to gather enough energy as Kat lunged at him, Zeus kept on gathering energy as if he is ignoring the attacks that the three we're inflicting on.

"Fools! Try as you might, no one can defeat the king of gods!" Zeus yelled as he kept going. "Just shut up already, there's only one God, the one and true God, that I have faith on… And I'll show you his power, coursing through." Ty said as he landed on the ground. "What god would stand against me mortal? Are you saying that you have your own religion…?" Zeus asked as he kept charging, all of the sudden he can hear electricity crackling. But it wasn't his…But Cole MacGrath, from above, he got some time to gather energy to use the thunder drop as Zeus looked up, he stood there stunned as Cole and Zeus were connected by impact.

"Way cool!" Parappa said as he, Nathan, Sackboy Toro, and Spyro stared at the impact as the crater formed around Cole and Zeus as Ty, Jak, Kat and Dusty reverted back to themselves. As Cole stared at the thunder god's body, he made sure if he was down for the count, but with a flash, is as if Zeus was reverted into a yellow lightning.

"Its a clone." Ty said as Zeus dashed passed him and grabs Cole. "Last chance mortal, bow to me…" Zeus said as Cole tries not to panic. Kat and Ty only stood as Spyro and Sackboy tries to save him. "Piss off... B******." Cole said as Zeus shock the Conduit, using all the electricity on Cole, he made sure that Cole was immediately done for. Cole was motionless, not one movement from him as he was thrown on the ground with the others. Ty, and Kat went towards Cole to see if he was alive, Ty checked his pulse as Kat, and the others watched. "He's… dead." Ty said as he clenched his fist. "He… He can't." Kat said softly as Zeus chuckled. Nathan turned away as the others we're in disbelief.

"That foolish mortal should have gotten the chance to bow down." Zeus said with a scowl. Kat cried softly as she held Cole's hand, stared towards Ty's eye, his eyes glowing pure white, he dash towards Zeus as in slow motion, he punched the thunder god real hard right in the face, sending him right on the mountains, crashing. Ty dashes from left to right with all speed, sending barrage of force, making Zeus more angry, grabbing the holy warrior's neck, Ty breaks the hold and did the same, Zeus looked in fear, seeing the real God's power within the boy, hiding it with a growl. "..." "You really think you had a chance to defeat a god?" Zeus asked as Two chained swords grabbed Zeus and threw him on the ground.

"Zeus! Its time to settle this once and for all!" Kratos came in time to settle with the thunder god as Zeus gets up and stares at Kratos, Dante, Sir Daniel, and Crash. The others got in their fighting stance as Zeus clenched his fist. "This should be amusing." Zeus said, but one question to Ty's mind, lets hope the plan works. Seeing Sly up at the tower at the beach, and Cole's lifeless body. "..." Ty only float, hoping the plan will succeed.

* * *

"Well that was easy." Toshin said as he cracked his fist. Nariko, Spike, and Fat Princess we're unconscious, thanks to Toshin's flawless techniques. "Now where is that Sorceress chick I sensed?" he said as he scanned. Then all of the sudden, A sword crackled with lightning was pointed at Toshin's face. "What is this..?" he said as he stared at a man with a patch on his eye, his suit looked robotic, he looked a little human, but to Toshin he was something different.

"Did you do this..?" The man said coldly as Toshin growled, staring at the three heroes. "What if I did?" "Then you must be eliminated, by all means." the man uses his sword skills to cut Toshin, the demon android summons his demon blade, blocking every single one. As their blades crackled with lightning of their own colors, both men were pushed back as they stood in a classic samurai movie.

"Not bad, but still…" Toshin said as the man stared silently. then a light appears as Toshin grunted. "I'm done here." Toshin said as he uses his teleporter to the next place.

"I wonder…" The man said as the light formed into Nikki herself, the sorceress. "Hey, where am I now?" "In another place. I don't know who you are, but what is your business?" the man asked as Nikki cocked her eyebrow. "Wait a sec at least let me know who you are first." Nikki said as he puts his blade back in his holder. "I'm a machine… nothing more." the man said as he stared at Nariko and the others. "I meant your name handsome." Nikki said as she smiled softly. "...Raiden" the man said as he turned away, "Well, the name's Nikki, the almighty powerful Sorceress." she said as Raiden stood silently. "I guess your not a cheerful type. Anyways, lets heal the others then." Nikki said as she tries to heal Nariko, Spike and Fat Princess. As they got up, Spike stared at Raiden as Nariko talked to him first.

"So who are you supposed to be?" The red hair warrior asked as Raiden walked to her. "Raiden…" he said coldly as Nikki shrugged. "You have any cake?" Fat Princess asked Raiden as Spike, and Nikki cocked their eyebrows in unison, Raiden and Nariko stared blankly. "...No." Raiden said as he walked towards to the next section of the beach. The others followed as dark clouds form.

* * *

"...Looks like we underestimated Ty and his friends." Toshin said as the elite zombies stood in military style. "Sir… we have enough energy for your next plan… everything its in motion. "Great, I knew if I made the right decision, I use the energy from worlds to make you elites… maniacs that are in control." Toshin said as the Ty clone made from Polygon Man, whispered about the next plan. "He's here too? This is really going to be fun." Toshin said as he walked towards his army.

"Gentlemen of the Fallen Angel, you are now from mere zombies to Super elite zombies. Even though you have really black skin, but it doesn't mean that you are weakened, but can do what humans can do. And once we eliminate the enemies, will rule the worlds, and will bow down to me… and Polygon Man himself... Your true god… "Toshin said as the zombies cheered. A spycam watched the whole thing as Toshin proudly watched his elites cheered.

* * *

All Star Mansion HQ

"Looks like the spy cam works. Will get more intel from enemy lines, whatever they have something plan, we have to stop it." Zac said as he scanned the elite zombies and their attributes.

"Seems as though that this threat is even worse, the zombies are even powerful, and intelligent than they look. Plus their skin is pitch black, no dead skin peeling of of them but they got to have a weak point." Bentley said, "Right, I'll see what I can do. For now, you guys find out how we can find Polygon Man, and stop Toshin's domination." Zac said as he grab his sphere. As he went out of the lab, he spotted Raven right in front of him. The gravity shifter stared with a blush as Zac cocked his eyebrow, confused of what the girl wants.

"Um, something you need?" Zac asked "Those powers.. Who gave them to you?" Raven asked, "Why?" "I just want to know thats all" "...Even if I tell you, were not the same." With that, Zac clenched his sphere as he uses to create a star like crystal, handing it to Raven. "We all have choices, it depends on how we use it. There is good and evil within everyone, but we have to keep it in balance." Zac said as Raven touched his chest, making the teen blush like a cherry. "...You too huh. I guess we have something in common." Raven said as she smiled a little. "...Looks like it." Zac said as he did the same and walk off. Raven checking him out as he puts his hands in his pockets, smiles as she thought about if she'll ever get back home soon.

* * *

**Me: Well its been longer than I thought, with life, and brave frontier (great game on IOS and Android. Plus kindle, sry) hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far.**

**Heihachi: Ha!**

**Me: … anyway, Like I said, sorry I took long, but I'll do what I can for the story.**

**Me(Nutball): And I get to see what's next…. Whoa, this is… its just… WOW!**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): Well don't spoil it, just keep it to yourself.**

**Me(Nutball): Hopefully will see Kat naked… again.**

**Kat: What!?**

**Me(Nutball): Nothing. (looks at comic of Kat) too bad they're not big on a cute girl, but hey, She's got nice legs and a big b-**

**Me(Smart and Fancy): If I were you, I shut up.**

**Kat: Jerk… at least the real one isn't a perv.**

**Cole: …?**

**Me: I don't know either.**

**Ty: (I wonder if girls are perverts as well..?)**

**Me: What's that?**

**Ty: Nothing. Who's up for some dumplings?**

**Ratchet: You cook?**

**Ty: If I we're ever to get married someday.**

**Me: Well then, stay tuned to see what happened to Zeus vs the heroes, plus for Cole… its going to be epic.**


End file.
